La Guerra no es una Aventura
by Srengel
Summary: Capítulo 4: En un chat se le ocurrió alardear sobre su condición de piloto, cuando la conexión se cayó, en todo el local. Y sin ningún miramiento entró un trío de agentes de la Sección Dos para que terminara la tarde en la oficina de Misato con un sermón sobre el secreto y riesgos de ser conocido, como por ejemplo los grupos, religiosos que tomaban como literal lo del nombre de...
1. Prologó: Cordial Bienvenida

**.**

 **LA GUERRA NO ES UNA AVENTURA**

 **Prologó:** **Cordial Bienvenida**

 **.**

* * *

.

Varios kilómetros de las costas del sur de Japón, un buque de JMSDF -Fuerza Marítima de Autodefensa de Japón- se encontraba haciendo patrullaje rutinario. El destructor lanzamisiles Mutsu estaba avanzando lentamente, con sus dos hélices girando a baja velocidad. Estaba siguiendo dos contactos submarinos desde hacía media hora.

"Uno es un submarino de una hélice. El otro aún no está identificado, señor," informó el suboficial a cargo del sonar del buque.

"¿No serán los rusos con sus extraños ejercicios?" preguntó el primer oficial de la nave.

"Pueden ser los estadounidenses, aún creen que el país es de ellos," intervino distraídamente el Capitán de la nave mirando el mapa digital en la mesa.

En la carta, el Capitán siguió con un dedo el curso de los dos contactos. Se veía que el primero seguía una línea recta mientras el segundo lo seguía muy de cerca.

"Es un submarino ruso, clase _Akula III_ , es el que va detrás del otro contacto," informó el hombre del sonar.

"¿Informamos al mando?" preguntó el primer oficial.

"Si, informen nuestra posición y de los dos contactos, y continuaremos el rastreo. Pasamos a alerta 3," dijo el Capitán.

.

* * *

.

Varios kilómetros por delante y 50 metros bajo el agua, el submarino nuclear de la clase _Akula III_ , el _Admiral Lunin_ se encontraba desde hacía horas manteniendo una marcha lenta, siguiendo al contacto que apareció en su zona de patrulla.

El Capitán de 1ra Clase Dubinin pensó que era un submarino japonés, pero ninguno de los submarinos de ese país (al menos diesel y eléctricos) tenía ese sonido, más parecido a una... cosa de alguna especie. Tenía instrucciones de seguir y tomar acciones contra cualquier intruso en su zona de patrulla... como si su deber fuera defender Japón y no Rusia. No sabía que al este y oeste de Japón había submarinos estadounidenses y chinos, con sus zonas de patrulla y mismas órdenes.

"Señor, el contacto está aminorando su marcha," dijo el Teniente a cargo del rastreo.

"¿A qué distancia?" preguntó Dubinin.

"Estimo seis mil quinientos metros."

"Esta justo en el límite de los cálculos de tiro."

"Valentin Borissovich, no me diga que pretende dispararle," preguntó algo preocupado el segundo al mando.

"No es mi decisión inmediata, pero tenemos instrucciones del mando de estar preparados para un ataque preventivo."

"¿Ataque preventivo?"

"La directiva A-17, Vanya."

"Lo sé, lo sé, Capitán, solo que no estoy muy seguro, estamos demasiado cerca del Japón, nos exponemos mucho si pasamos las aguas internacionales."

"Nos aproximaremos un poco más y dependiendo de lo que sea..."

"Disculpe Capitán, tenemos un contacto en la superficie, un buque de turbina..." informó el oficial de sonar mientras la señal de su pantalla se convertía en una línea gruesa.

"Alto total," ordenó el Capitán, molesto consigo mismo por no haber desplegado el sonar de arrastre.

.

* * *

.

La fragata continuó su marcha pero al detenerse el submarino, pasó a unos cuantos cientos de metros al oeste y unas decenas por encima.

"Capitán, el submarino se detuvo, el contacto no identificado continua y está por entrar en la línea territorial," informó el sonar.

"Prepárense para..."

"Aumento su marcha... el contacto."

"A toda máquina, informen al mando."

El objeto submarino aumentó su velocidad, mientras el barco también lo hizo, cortando las aguas y recogiendo el sonar remolcado. El buque aún estaba tan cerca que la tripulación del submarino lo escuchó a través del casco.

Unos minutos más y podía verse la costa de Japón desde el puente del barco, lo que preocupaba al Capitán, porque aún no había detenido la amenaza en contra de su país. Pero súbitamente como había acelerado, el objeto se detuvo, haciendo lo mismo el barco y más atrás el submarino, que no quería perderse de lo que sucediera.

"¿Distancia?" preguntó el Capitán japonés.

"Dos mil ochocientos metros."

"Preparen dos rondas 0-7."

"A la orden," dijo el oficial de armas empezando a mover perillas y palancas.

En la cubierta del buque, dos morteros anti-submarinos se alinearon hacia la dirección y dispararon dos misiles que se elevaron en estelas de humo que se extinguieron dejando a los misiles en un arco. Un par de segundos después cayeron en el mar y se perdieron de vista. Unos segundos y estallaron levantando una alta columna de agua.

.

* * *

.

"¡Que alguien me diga que pasa!"

El Capitán del submarino se agarró del periscopio cuando toda la nave se estremecía por la onda de la doble explosión que le alcanzó.

"El buque disparó contra el contacto delante de nosotros."

"¿Daños?"

"Ninguno," dijo el primer oficial mientras colgaba el auricular de comunicación interna.

.

* * *

.

"¿Lo destruimos?" preguntó el Capitán del destructor mientras veía el mapa táctico en blanco, algo de la luz del sol naciente se filtraba por las ventanas y caía sobre la mesa.

"No tenemos confirmación, aún hay turbulencia en el agua."

"No estamos muy brillantes hoy..."

"El contacto esta aun allí. ¡Se dirige hacia nosotros!"

"¡Todo a estribor! ¡A toda máquina!," ordenó el Capitán mientras veía a lo lejos una extraña estela blanca moverse hacia ellos. "Alerta de impacto, que se preparen para..."

La estela alcanzó el buque, golpeándolo por un costado. Todo lo que no estaba asegurado, incluyendo a los marinos rodaron por cubierta. El casco se rompió en ese punto y empezó a inundarse.

En minutos la mitad del barco estaba bajo el agua, y se dio la orden de abandonar la nave.

.

* * *

.

"Capitán, tenemos señales de colapso estructural..." informó el sonar del submarino, aturdido por el choque y los crujidos que escuchaba.

"¿Del contacto?"

"No, del buque de superficie..." se interrumpió mientras movía unos diales de su panel. "¡Se dirige hacia nosotros, a 3-0-2, dos mil metros!"

"¡Tubos tres y cuatro, disparen!" ordenó Dubinin.

A la orden dos torpedos abandonaron el submarino por los tubos de proa, estremeciendo el casco y oyéndose un sonido como el frenazo de un pesado camión.

"A toda máquina a babor. Profundidad 150 metros, 30 grados de inclinación," ordenó el Capitán.

Luego de unos segundos las dos armas dieron contra la difusa figura bajo el agua. Se vio envuelta por una fugaz nube de burbujas, para luego salir algo aturdía, de nuevo en persecución del submarino.

"Aun esta encima, Capitán, mil ochocientos metros."

"¡Armen un 111, tubo seis!" ordenó Dubinin sin pensarlo mucho.

"Capitán estamos cerca de la costa, no podemos..." empezó a decir el oficial de armas.

"Son solo 2 kilotón... tubo seis. ¡Rápido!"

Luego de unos momentos un nuevo torpedo, un VA-111 _Shakval_ , partió por uno de los tubos de popa, mientras el submarino aún continuaba descendiendo en un pronunciado ángulo hacia la profundidad.

El torpedo, impulsado por cohete, estaba, en efecto, volando en una burbuja de gas creado por la desviación de parte del escape del motor desde la punta del torpedo, que le permitía acelerar a más de 200 nudos. Luego de una corta carrera, el arma dio contra su blanco envolviéndolo por una más extensa nube de burbujas gasificadas por la explosión nuclear, que era capaz de destruir lo que fuera en un radio de 300 metros.

.

* * *

.

En su puesto en la sala de control del cuartel general de NERV, Shigeru Aoba colgó el teléfono para luego voltear hacia el Vicecomandante Kouzo Fuyutsuki, quien estaba llegando en ese instante, y agradeciendo haberse quedado a dormir en la central y no ido a su casa.

"¿Qué pasa Aoba?" inquirió Fuyutsuki acercándose a él.

"Señor, hace unos minutos el satélite de rastreo detectó un doble destello en el bahía de Suruga."

"¿Confirmaron... de que se trata?"

"El primero parece ser de origen desconocido, lo enviamos a MAGI para analizarlo, pero la segunda presumiblemente sea una explosión de alta energía, nuclear o similar."

"Pasemos a alerta naranja, que todo el personal ocupe sus puestos," ordenó la voz de Comandante Gendou Ikari desde el altavoz, aún estaba en camino.

"Ya escucharon, preparen un informe preliminar lo antes posible y apresúrense con el análisis de MAGI," dijo Fuyutsuki, menos suspicaz de lo normal.

"Un avión de reconocimiento se encuentra ya en la zona de búsqueda," informó un operador.

.

* * *

.

En la zona del incidente, un avión _ShinMaywa_ US-2 con emblemas de la JMSDF se preparó para iniciar un vuelo circular en torno al lugar señalado. En la superficie del mar podía verse un mar calmo, con poco oleaje. Pudo ver botes provenientes del buque hundido y en la distancia desde la costa se aproximaban buques hacia la zona del desastre. En un amplio circulo, el avión se aproximó a unos cuantos cientos de metros de la superficie e inició su búsqueda.

"Señor," indicó uno de los operadores de los sistemas al oficial a cargo del avión.

En su pantalla podía verse una fuerte anomalía gravitatoria indicatoria de una masa sumergida. También otra serie de informaciones de índices de espectro que parecieran al patrón de colores de prueba de un televisor.

Luego de varios minutos el oficial le hizo señas y el operador movió varios controles de su panel. De un costado de la aeronave partió un objeto cilíndrico que cayó mientras se abría un paracaídas. Luego de unos segundos de frenado, el paracaídas se soltó y el objeto cayó en la superficie. Luego de sumergirse por la inercia de la caída, volvió de regreso a la superficie, siendo solo visible una larga antena. En la consola del operador apareció un patrón de análisis más claro...

"Envíen la información," dijo el oficial.

.

* * *

.

"El avión de reconocimiento está enviando la información," informó la operadora en el puesto de Makoto Hyuga, quien aún no había llegado, su turno iniciaba a las 8 de la mañana, y aun no eran las 7, pero ya venía en camino.

"¿Qué dice el sondeo?"

"Un momento, aun sé está procesando..."

"No tenemos toda la mañana," comentó impaciente Fuyutsuki por la lentitud de la joven.

"Según el informe, es un patrón de onda naranja... pero solo con seguridad del 63%," dijo nerviosa, rogando que Hyuga llegara rápido.

"¿No tenemos manera de confirmarlo con mayor precisión?"

"No señor, el intruso esta aun sumergido y eso interfiere el rastreo satelital y a los vehículos de reconocimiento."

"¿Ikari?" Fuyutsuki se inclinó hacia su jefe, quien había llegado y se había puesto a mirar las pantallas principales sin decir palabra. "Eso es muy confuso. ¿Qué podría ser?"

"No lo sé, pero no debemos dar nada por supuesto," Ikari solo miraba hacia el frente.

"La confirmación no es válida en este caso. ¿Un patrón naranja confuso debería ser prueba suficiente?"

"Tendremos que enviar una Unidad a investigar. Es la única forma. Si no sabemos que es, será difícil continua con cualquier otro plan."

"Si la Unidad es inutilizada... y la Unidad 05 y su piloto no han llegado aún."

"Eso lo sé. No hay otra forma."

"¿A qué distancia se encuentra la salida más cercana?" preguntó la Mayor Misato Katsuragi, que acababa de entrar y era informada por teléfono mientras se dirigía desde su apartamento.

"Dos mil cien metros de la costa," confirmó Hyuga luego de ocupar su puesto. "Tendremos que enviar un kit de artillería adicional."

"Por supuesto, no hay torres de armas en la zona. Preparen un kit de armas tipo 3 y mándenlo," decidió Misato.

.

* * *

.

Luego de varios minutos de viaje, la Unidad Evangelion emergió a la superficie. Como en las líneas externas a la ciudad, el Evangelion salió acostado por el túnel. Luego de levantarse, fue precedido por un vagón que se detuvo frente suyo abriéndose con un breve bramido metálico ofreciendo un fusil de asalto y un par de cuchillos progresivos. La Unidad tomó el fusil que se encontraba en su interior y ambos cuchillos, guardándolos en las aletas de los hombros.

 _Sera fácil como en los ejercicios..._ pensó para sí mismo el joven piloto mientras quitaba el seguro del arma y la retícula de blanco se centraba en la pantalla.

Con dos Evangelion en reparación, otro en congelación y un piloto en el hospital, todo dependía de su actuación. Era su momento de gloria, les mostraría que tenía lo que hay que tener.

"El objetivo se desplaza cerca de la costa," escuchó por la radio la voz de Hyuga.

.

* * *

.

"Esta quieto," terminó de informar el operador.

"¿Tenemos confirmación visual?" preguntó Misato, impaciente sobre lo que sucederá.

"No tenemos nada, Mayor, solamente los reportes de parte de los vehículos de reconocimiento."

"¿Otra falsa alarma?" preguntó Fuyutsuki al Comandante.

"No lo creo," respondió Ikari.

"Hemos tenido tres falsos incidentes en dos semanas," recordó Kouzo. "Con los Ángeles anteriores también fue así".

"Este es diferente."

"¿Qué te da esa seguridad?"

La pregunta quedó sin respuestas mientras Ikari continuaba con la vista fija en las pantallas. Fuyutsuki giró la vista de su jefe a las pantallas. No esperaba respuesta.

"Mayor, aún continua cerca de la costa," informó Hyuga, luego de un rato.

"¿Confirmación de lo que es?" pregunta Fuyutsuki.

"El reconocimiento de patrones espectrales lo califica definitivamente naranja. No hay presencia de campo AT," comentó la joven Maya Ibuki.

"No podemos esperar tanto," comentó para sí misma Misato y luego se volvió hacia su superior. "Comandante, permita a la Unidad iniciar una ofensiva."

"¿Cree que sea lo más conveniente?" preguntó Fuyutsuki.

"¿Tenemos alguna otra alternativa a esperar?"

"Eso expone a la Unidad."

"De todas formas ya está expuesta. No vale la pena esperar más."

"Entiendo su razonamiento, Mayor," dijo Ikari luego de colgar el teléfono el cual atendía desde hacía rato. "Pero sin el apoyo de otras unidades, queda muy vulnerable, a pesar de su blindaje y armamento."

"Vulnerable o no, hay que actuar... ¿señor?"

"Está bien. Que proceda," dio su aprobación mientras se ajustaba los anteojos.

.

* * *

.

"El objeto de encuentra a ciento cincuenta metros de tu posición... justo delante de ti. Tendrás que atacar primero. Ten cuidado, no sabemos nada sobre él. En lo posible, trata de sacarlo del agua," terminó Misato de girar ordenes al chico en el EVA.

Casi como si su conciencia fuera el destruir al intruso en un solo ataque, levantó su fusil y lo dirigió al punto que indicaban los señalamientos de su pantalla y con un toque del gatillo, una larga ráfaga de disparos cayó sobre el punto en el agua. Luego de un instante, no sucedió nada.

.

* * *

.

Súbitamente, en las pantallas de control de Hyuga el prominente punto que señala el Ángel desapareció.

"Perdimos el contacto."

"¿Que sucedió?"

"No lo sé, solo desapareció," dijo conmocionado el operador por no recibir información de ningún tipo en sus pantallas.

.

* * *

.

En ese instante el EVA se aproximó a la costa, entrando en el mar con el agua hasta los tobillos (un par de metros a escala humana) la Unidad revisó de agua, pero no encontró nada, ni una señal de amenaza.

En ese momento la pantalla de Hyuga volvió a la vida, mostrando al objeto, más pequeño que al principio, a solo unas decenas de metros del EVA.

"Esta enfrente..." empezó a decir Hyuga.

Antes de que Misato pudiera darle alguna indicación al piloto, un tentáculo con apariencia de estar formado de agua salió del mar y golpeó a la Unidad. Muy sorprendido, el EVA cayó sobre las rocas de la costa. Antes de recuperarse, otro tentáculo acuoso lo golpeó otra vez. Con cada golpe, la Unidad le era difícil levantarse.

Sin poder ver a su atacante, el joven piloto del Evangelion de armadura verde y ámbar trató de esquivar como podía las embestidas. Pero pareciera como si fuera el propio mar lo que le golpea. A pesar de empezar a correr, surgieron varios de esos brazos de agua que lo sujetaron. El EVA cayó nuevamente al suelo, mientras trataba de arrastrar tras de sí al Ángel (estaba seguro de que era uno) y sacarlo del agua, donde tuviera una oportunidad de atacarle. Pero mientras más forcejeaba en su contra, mas pareciera empeñarse el Ángel en impedirlo.

.

* * *

.

En la sala de control, ante la imposibilidad de los esfuerzos del Evangelion en su lucha, muchos de los operadores estaban en una sensación cercana a lo que podría llamarse pánico, ya que si perdía no había ningún otro EVA para oponerse al Ángel. Misato miraba la imagen trasmitida desde un vehículo a varios cientos de metros de distancia. Ikari por su parte solo miraba, como si la cosa no fuera grave, el teléfono a su lado sonó nuevamente y lo contestó con calma. Fuyutsuki caminaba de un lado a otro haciendo pregunta, algunas que no venían al caso y preguntándole a Ikari que hacer, mientras este solo escuchaba lo que decían al teléfono.

.

* * *

.

En la costa, la Unidad pareciera perder contra su enemigo, ya que lenta pero insistentemente el Ángel logró hacerlo entrar en el mar. El piloto estaba seguro que el desempeño en su primer combate en solitario seria calificado entre pésimo y patético.

Luego de un momento lo único que lograba verse era la agitación del mar siendo revuelto. Unos segundos después, que parecieron horas, el contador de energía pasó a iniciar una inexorable cuenta regresiva de cinco minutos.

En su desesperación el chico activo el cañón adosado en su brazo y le disparó, cercenando uno de los tentáculos e hiriéndolo gravemente otro con la munición de plasma. Lamentablemente este método que fue muy efectivo no podía repetirlo mucho, su contador de energía saltó de 4.35 minutos a 3.12 debido al gasto energético del cañón.

Unos segundos más y la Unidad emergió aun sujeta a los restantes brazos que le halaban hacia atrás. Podía notarse que había perdido el montaje del hombro derecho y parte de la placa superficial derecha de la armadura del pecho estaba dañada. Apuntó nuevamente el cañón de plasma y otro disparo le separó otros dos tentáculos del cuerpo, dejándolo con tres solamente, quedando ahora menos de dos minutos de energía en sus baterías.

"Daños en el 31% de la estructura," indicó Ibuki sin apartar sus ojos de la pantalla de su consola.

La Unidad pareciera sacar lo último de sus fuerzas. Con varios empujones logró sacar finalmente al Ángel del agua. Se podía notar claramente que era muy distinto a lo que se esperaría. Pareciera una gran masa informe con apariencia de estar formado solo por agua. En una de las partes más recónditas de su estructura se podía notar una gran esfera roja. Ya el piloto lo había notado, y trataba de alcanzarla con su puñal progresivo, encontrándose que la esfera se apartaba de su camino en la masa acuosa a cada intento, lo cual lo frustraba profundamente en sus insistentes envestidas.

.

* * *

.

"Señor, tenemos confirmación del respaldo," dice la operadora que ocupaba el puesto de Hyuga, ahora desde otra de las consolas de emergencia.

"¿El EVA-05 ya está aquí?" preguntó Fuyutsuki, por lo visto ignorante sobre lo del respaldo "¿Ikari?, Aun no... "

"Es la única forma," interrumpió Ikari. "Teniente Harina, que la Unidad 05 actúe de inmediato," ordenó dirigiéndose a la joven.

.

* * *

.

En la costa, el Evangelion trataba de alguna manera de defenderse de su adversario. No son muchos los progresos que hacía. Mientras el Ángel lo golpeaba fuertemente, con su estructura, algo paradójico si se pensaba que parecía hecho de agua, pero el agua no cambiaba de forma con los golpes.

"Vamos a perder la integridad de la armadura pectoral," dijo con un tono de temor Ibuki.

De repente la armadura pectoral saltó en pedazos, descubriendo la materia orgánica debajo.

"¡KENSUKE!" fue lo único que pudo exclamar Misato llevándose las manos al rostro.

.

* * *

 **Fin Prólogo**

* * *

.

Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Tenía esta historia en obras desde hace... tiempo. Gracias a la tremenda epifanía que he vivido estos últimos meses me ha llegado la inspiración y estoy trabajando en varios fanfics: dos de Macross/Robotech ("Yelena" y uno sobre el Capitan Gloval), y este de Evangelion, además de revivir mí página de fanfics de Evangelion). No quiero dejar pasar el tiempo, porque el tiempo pasa y pasa y no estoy rejuveneciendo. Aunque también ha ayudado que ahora tenga una Tablet y me siente a escribir en cualquier parte en cualquier momento.

.


	2. Capitulo 1: Emboscada

..

 **La Guerra no es una Aventura:**

 **Capítulo 1:** Emboscada

..

hhhhhhhhh

.

Kensuke Aida se despertó y tardó un poco en levantarse, y cuando lo hizo, estaba aún medio dormido, porque anoche... más bien hace un par de horas se había acostado mientras buscaba información sobre armamento de buques de guerra. También un blog sobre temas navales... y también descargando imágenes de cada buque que se cruzaba en su búsqueda, aumentando en varios cientos la cantidad de imágenes en su preciado disco duro.

Se vistió rápidamente luego de haber salido del baño y tomó un pan francés pequeño, lo abrió con los dedos y lo rellenó con jamón, queso y mantequilla que había en el refrigerador, de donde también sacó el bento con su almuerzo que había preparado anoche. Y metió el pan en el microondas mientras terminaba de vestirse al mismo tiempo que entraba a su blog para ver como subía el contador de visitas.

Vio la hora y recogió todas sus cosas velozmente, sándwich improvisado incluido, y salió para ir a buscar a Touji y de allí ir a casa de Ikari.

Iba por la calle comiendo el pan, esperando que Touji ya se hubiera levantado. La gente estaba recorriendo las calles en auto o a pie a sus sitios de trabajo y estudio, el sol ya estaba algo elevado en el cielo, empezando a sentirse el calor del eterno verano.

A pesar de su apariencia despreocupada, Touji Suzuhara era muy responsable, apenas Kensuke estaba por llegar a su casa, el chico estaba saliendo por la puerta.

"Qué bueno que me esperaste," dijo Kensuke deteniéndose luego de venir corriendo desde su casa.

"¿Esperarte? Ya me estaba por ir sin ti," dijo Suzuhara.

"Eres muy desconsiderado. No tomas en cuanta todas las cosas que hago por ti, compañero."

"¿Qué cosas? Siempre llegamos tarde para pasar donde Ikari."

El recorrido no era muy largo, estaban a solo una cuadra del edificio de apartamentos donde vivía Shinji Ikari... junto con Asuka Langley y Misato Katsuragi. Siempre iban por Ikari todas las mañanas... aparte de aprovechar para ver a Misato... aunque Kensuke también aprovechaba para ver algo de Asuka. A pesar de ser una verdadera perra con todos, el aun tenia fantasías con ella.

Al tocar el timbre del apartamento la puerta tardó bastante en abrir, y fue Shinji quien abrió, y aun no estaba vestido.

"Hola muchachos, vienen muy temprano," dijo Shinji con una mirada estrecha, sospechando la razón de su llegada tan temprano. "Pasen."

Sin perder tiempo el par se quitó los zapatos y, aunque no los invitaran a hacerlo, prácticamente corrieron a la sala de estar, quizás con la esperanza de ver algo (o alguien).

"Buenos días, señorita Katsuragi," dijeron al unísono los chicos dejándose caer en los cojines.

"Hola muchachos," saludó Misato sacando una mano por la puerta entreabierta de su habitación para ondearla a modo de saludos. "Pónganse cómodos. Estos aún no se han terminado de arreglar."

"Misato," se escuchó la voz de Asuka desde su propia habitación. "Estos desgraciados solo vinieron a ver si nos encontraban desnudas," explicó recordando la vez que había salido en toalla del baño y ellos estaban en la sala.

"¡En el zoológico hay animales con mejor figura que tú!" exclamó Suzuhara irritado. Aunque no podía negar que esa vez había sentido una reacción muy fuerte al verla semidesnuda.

Kensuke si había tenido la esperanza de volver a verla con poca ropa. Sabía que ya no tendría esperanzas de algo con ella. Ni Shinji tenía oportunidad a pesar de vivir juntos.

"No te pongas así, ellos no piensan en eso, ¿verdad chicos?" dijo Misato desde su cuarto terminando de arreglarse.

"Obvio que no, señorita Katsuragi," se adelantó en decir Touji, usando su mejor voz.

Asuka salió perfectamente vestida al mismo tiempo que Misato. Ambas en direcciones opuestas de la sala de estar, Misato con su uniforme de NERV, vestido corto negro y chaqueta roja, y Asuka con el uniforme escolar azul.

"Déjenme llevarlos, voy por allí camino al cuartel," dijo ajustándose las mangas de la chaqueta.

Los chicos no podían negarse, así verían el auto nuevo de Misato (el viejo quedó destrozado durante el último ataque de Ángel), además de darles más tiempo junto a ella.

El automóvil de Misato era un Mazda de cuatro puertas, de color rojo cereza. Pequeño por fuera pero por dentro se sentía aún más pequeño, sobre todo cuando todos estuvieran dentro.

Shinji se sentó en el asiento del copiloto, porque siempre que iban con Misato Asuka quería ir atrás como si Misato fuera su chófer... pero Shinji se olvidó de algo.

"Bájate, voy adelante," demandó Asuka. "No iré con tus amigotes. Seguro van a querer propasarse y tocar mis hermosas piernas."

"Prefiero acariciar piedras ardientes que tus piernas," dijo Touji levantando un puño.

Evitando problemas, Shinji se salió, dejándole el asiento de copiloto. Le molestó que Asuka sacudiera el asiento antes de ocuparlo.

Shinji quedó sentado en medio, con Kensuke detrás de Misato y Touji detrás de Asuka. Decía Misato que atrás habían 3 asientos, pero el asiento de en medio era de la mitad de ancho que los otros.

Kensuke desde su puesto podía ver las piernas de Asuka, se veían hermosas, blancas, suaves, firmes, largas. La falda parecía amoldarse a sus muslos y sus caderas. El borde de la falda estaba a la mitad de sus muslos, dejando ver más de lo usual. No pudo evitar pensar en cómo se vería sin nada...

Mejor miraba a otra parte, y vio la nuca de Misato, quien se había hecho una coleta que se balanceaba cada vez que movía la cabeza. Cuando la mujer empuñó la palanca de cambios, Kensuke no pudo evitar pensar en cómo se sentiría si ella...

Todos fueron lanzados hacia adelante cuando Misato aceleró en reversa. Kensuke se asustó, nunca había estado en el auto de Misato así que no conocía su forma precipitada de conducir.

..

hhhhhhhhhh

..

A varios kilómetros de allí y a cientos de metros bajo tierra, en la sala de control del cuartel general de NERV, el Vicecomandante Fuyutsuki se encontraba en la plataforma de los operadores. Con una mano descansando sobre el respaldo de la silla del primer teniente Makoto Hyuga.

"La línea de defensa lo interceptó cercano a la costa," informó Hyuga. "Pero al parecer no reaccionó, aun cuando fue atacado por armas convencionales."

"¿Qué dice del comando aéreo? Tardaron demasiado en descubrirlo," preguntó Fuyutsuki.

"Los radares no lo detectaron," dijo el primer teniente Shigeru Aoba colgado uno de los muchos teléfonos de su panel.

"Nosotros no lo tuvimos, siquiera nuestros sensores pasivos lo tienen en su mira en este momento," agregó Hyuga.

"No emite ningún patrón de onda," informó la joven primer teniente Maya Ibuki.

"No me gustan todos esos NO que me están dando," dijo Fuyutsuki. "Que la división de reconocimiento se prepare para alcanzarlo. Solo reconocimiento lejano, no quiero exponerlos a un ataque de un Ángel desconocido.

"Es un Ángel invisible a la detección," dijo Aoba. "Si no hubiera sido por una señal captada por casualidad del satélite óptico aun no lo hubiéramos detectado."

"Muevan las tres Unidades a las plataformas de lanzamiento y pónganlas en estado de alerta," ordenó Fuyutsuki. "Un Ángel ataca precisamente cuando Ikari se encuentra fuera."

El Comandante Ikari había salido de viaje hace unos días. A pesar de ser el segundo al mando, Fuyutsuki no sabía dónde estaba su jefe, y este ni siquiera se molestó en informarle, y eso le enfurecía.

"A su velocidad actual estará sobrevolando el lago Ashino en media hora," respondió Hyuga.

..

hhhhhhhhhh

..

Misato había tomado la autopista para llegar directamente al colegio y de allí al cuartel pero la llamada telefónica la atrapó en plena vía.

"Está aproximándose desde el sur," dijo la voz de Hyuga al teléfono.

"¿A qué distancia?" preguntó Misato manejando y hablando a la vez.

Al avanzar por la carretera quedó al descubierto un claro entre las montañas y allí pudo ver la figura del Ángel.

"No digas más, lo acabo de ver. Muy, muy cerca."

En el automóvil los pensamientos eran diferentes:

Shinji estaba fastidiado, porque seguramente sería él el primero en ir a atacarlo.

Asuka estaba emocionada, porque quería ser la primera en ir a atacarlo y ya saboreaba su victoria.

Touji estaba aterrado, porque aún no se acostumbraba a esas bestias.

Kensuke estaba grabando todo en vídeo y babeaba ante la abundante información que tenía para escribir sobre este encuentro cercano.

Misato estaba debatiéndose entre ir directo al cuartel general en la siguiente entrada, ya a la vista, o llevar a Aida y a Suzuhara al refugio que estaba a la salida de la autopista más adelante, pero tenía solo segundos para decidir.

Misato pisó el acelerador y haciendo uso de toda su habilidad (o imprudencia, depende de quien lo vea) maniobró por la autopista, esquivando a los demás autos y enfilando directo hacia la entrada.

El par de guardias apenas alcanzaron a reconocer a la Capitán... además de no tener tiempos de levantar la barrera. Estaban más preocupados en lanzarse a salvar sus vidas, al arrojarse fuera de su camino.

El auto rojo arrancó el mástil de la barrera, que voló por el aire rebotando en el capó.

"¡Discúlpenme!" dijo Misato sacando medio cuerpo por la ventanilla y, fiel a su imprudencia, soltó el volante, que rápidamente tomó Asuka evitando posiblemente que se mataran.

Entraron a un túnel que terminaba en una pared metálica con el logo de NERV. Sintieron... algo agarrándose a las llantas y elevarse una barandilla de gruesos tubos alrededor del auto. Antes de presentarse como saldrían, el piso empezó a hundirse y se encontraron en una especie de plataforma que se deslizaba por un túnel inclinado hacia abajo. Todo era oscuridad, pero de repente se hizo la luz.

"¡Increíble!" exclamó Kensuke pegándose de la ventana. "¡Un verdadero Geofront!"

Kensuke hacia tomas de cada detalle, panorámicas y zoom. Ya veía el contador de su blog subir hasta las nubes.

"Lo lamento, corazón," dijo Misato inclinándose hacia atrás, casi recostando la cabeza en el asiento de Asuka y estirando una mano hacia él. "No puedes grabar nada."

Misato se veía tan coqueta recostada así, y su voz era tan melosa que obedeció y guardo la cámara. Aunque contribuyó que Mato hubiera posado su mano en la rodilla de Kensuke. Un tacto cálido le hizo sentir un escalofrío.

El monorriel donde iban permitía ver toda la extensión del espacio subterráneo. Siguiendo el contorno abovedado, el lado donde iba Kensuke le permitía ver todo. 5 minutos tardaron en llegar hasta abajo y estacionar.

Kensuke estaba fascinado… aunque realmente todo estaba desolado. No había absolutamente nadie en los pasillos.

Luego de caminar por unos desolados pasillos y traspasar algunas puertas, llegaron a lo que parecía una sala de descanso cómodamente amoblada, había una máquina de bocadillos y gaseosas. Un enorme televisor adosado a la pared en ese momento estaba apagado, pero mágicamente se encendió al ellos ingresar, mostrando un documental sobre vida salvaje.

"Quédense aquí. Este lugar es enorme y se pueden perder," advirtió Misato. "Los baños están saliendo a mano derecha."

"A la izquierda Misato, a la izquierda," le regañó Asuka.

Los tres pilotos salieron detrás de Misato, y mientras ella torció a la izquierda, los chicos iban a la derecha.

"Misato, es por acá," dijo Shinji con fastidio.

"Si te siguiéramos nos perderíamos siempre," chilló Asuka fuera de la vista.

..

hhhhhhhhhh

..

Todos los involucrados se encontraban en la sala de estrategia, observando imágenes del Ángel en la pantalla. A simple vista parecía una esfera cristalina, pero por la calidad de la imagen no se notaban detalles de su estructura.

"No son de muy buena calidad que digamos," musitó Fuyutsuki.

"Se tomaron a poco más de diez kilómetros. No podemos culparlos," dijo la Doctora Ritsuko Akagi, jefa del departamento científico y que administrativamente tenía el rango de Mayor aunque nadie la llamaba por ese rango, no tenía autoridad para devociones administrativas y no ostentaba uniforme. O sea, no era un rango algo inútil y daría lo mismo si no lo tuviera.

"Tiene razón," dijo Misato, mientras se mostraba otra imagen. "De todas formas no tenemos gran cosa de parte de los sensores. Ni siquiera sabemos qué tipo de enemigo es."

"Fue atacado con misiles, pero estos detonaron sin causarle ningún daño," explicó Ibuki.

"No tenemos autorización para utilizar una mina N2," agregó Hyuga mirando sus notas.

Fuyutsuki se quedó cruzado de brazos, pensando, al igual que Misato, que se mordía nerviosamente la punta del pulgar. Los otros presentes, Ibuki, Akagi y los tres pilotos solo esperaban el veredicto de los responsables.

"No se puede hacer nada más," comentó Fuyutsuki. "Tendremos que realizar un reconocimiento más cercano."

"Enviaríamos una sonda," dijo Akagi.

"Así será. Tenemos una esperando en la pista para el despegue," dijo Aoba.

..

hhhhhhhhhh

..

Momentos después, el grupo escuchaba la información del centro de control. Era la voz de Hyuga por los altavoces, mientras que en la pantalla empezaban a aparecer las imágenes.

"Sonda de reconocimiento preparada para aproximación. Sector 124, dirección 56 a 30 nudos."

A nadie parecía llegarle a la mente el juego de números del cero al seis en las palabras del operador, solo estaban preocupados en que la sonda reportara algo útil.

"Sonda en posición, transmitiendo imágenes," dijo luego de unos momentos.

La imagen no tenía mucha resolución, y el enfoque de la cámara estaba muy bajo, ya que el Ángel estaba muy arriba y a la izquierda de la imagen.

"Muevan la cámara," ordenó Misato.

Cuando la cámara se enfocó sobre su objetivo, pero no claramente.

"Acerquen un poco más."

"No podemos aumentar más la imagen... Tendríamos que acercar más la sonda al Ángel," dijo Hyuga.

"Háganlo."

Los dos rotores de la sonda se inclinaron ligeramente hacia delante, moviéndola más cerca, a 500 metros. Ahora la imagen se veía más nítida, se notaba una estructura cristalina, parecida a un cristal de muchas caras planas. Se notaba su transparencia ya que su sombra era translucida.

"¿Nada aun en los sensores?" preguntó Fuyutsuki.

"Nada," dijo Hyuga.

"Aproxímenla más," ordenó Misato. "Hasta que tengan alguna lectura."

El pequeño avión se aproximó más a la estructura, más cerca y descendió varios metros hasta estar casi a su misma altura. La esfera estaba suspendida varias decenas de metros sobre el suelo.

"Captamos un patrón naranja pulsante..."

"¿Cómo es un patrón de onda pulsante?" preguntó Fuyutsuki.

"Aparece y desaparece de manera aleatoria," dijo Hyuga.

"La sonda envía datos medioambientales, temperatura y presión son más bajas que del resto del ambiente," dijo otro operador.

"Que se acerque más la sonda," ordenó Misato.

La imagen del Ángel empezó a agrandarse y los instrumentos a dar lecturas más precisas. Pero de repente se perdió comunicación con la sonda. La imagen pasó a la toma desde otro vehículo más alejado. La sonda se veía volar sin control en espiral, sin que aparentemente hubiera sido atacada por el Ángel. Finalmente se estrelló.

Misato examinó la última imagen de la sonda en la pantalla.

"Eso parece ser el núcleo. Lo que lo identifica como un Ángel..."

"Eso es obvio Misato," interrumpió Ritsuko.

"Seguro que sí," dijo distante. "Pero, nada que represente ningún otro signo de actividad, salvo el moverse hacia nosotros y su patrón naranja," dijo Misato, pareciendo estar pensando en voz alta.

"¿Qué sugieres? ¿Estudiarlo para la historia?" dijo Asuka en tono impertinente. "Creo que en vez de quedarnos aquí pensando sobre su naturaleza, deberíamos lanzar a los EVA y hacerlo pedazos."

"¿Y tener una situación que no podamos manejar?" preguntó Fuyutsuki, regañando a la joven por su comentario.

"Deberíamos enviar un EVA a examinarlo de cerca," dijo Ritsuko.

"Lo pondría en peligro," dijo Misato.

"La sonda no encontró resistencia..."

"Y luego se estrelló."

"La última vez la situación fue desastrosa," argumentó Ritsuko. "Aunque si no hacemos nada, se aproximara más y lo tendremos encima."

"Sería más conveniente no enviar a un EVA solo, creo más prudente mandar una pareja por aquí," dijo Misato señalando el mapa. "En el lago y que uno se quede de respaldo. Un ataque con armas pesadas."

"Eso lo hicimos la última vez, y casi nos matamos," dijo Shinji.

"¿Quién dice que resulte?" preguntó Asuka.

"Sería mejor que no hacer nada," agregó Ritsuko llevándole la contraria a Asuka.

"Pues bien, procederemos así. Shinji y Rei irán al lago, y Asuka los cubrirá desde esta colina," explicó Misato.

"¿Por qué no me mandas a mí?" preguntó Asuka.

"Tienes mayor sincronización con tu EVA y necesito que ese fusil pesado este bien controlado. Además... ¡Cumple lo que se te dice! El fusil podría funcionar en caso de emergencia," dijo Misato.

"¡Pero que consuelo!" exclamó Asuka levantándose de su silla. "No sé qué decir de la confianza que tienes."

"Aun así, es una idea no tan descabellada que podría funcionar," dijo Fuyutsuki levantándose y empezando a salir de la sala. "Así que vamos, no hay mucho tiempo."

"¿Descabellada?" se preguntó Misato mientras todos se encaminaban a sus posiciones de combate.

..

hhhhhhhhhh

..

Aida y Suzuhara seguían en la sala donde Misato los dejó. Kensuke estaba en NERV, al fin, pero no podía ver nada. Seguro estaba cerca de las misteriosas computadoras MAGI o, mejor aún, de los Evangelion.

"Vamos a ir a ver," dijo Kensuke, mientras sacaba un puñado de maní de la bolsa de donde comía.

"¿A dónde vamos a ir?" preguntó Touji, que estaba tomándose una gaseosa, devorando su tercer paquete de papas fritas y mirando como un león devoraba una gacela.

"A dar una vuelta. Estamos en NERV. En el corazón de todo. La razón de ser de esta ciudad. El centro de la existencia..."

"Ya deja de parlotear. Misato nos dijo que nos quedáramos aquí. Además estamos muy cómodos," dijo degustando otro puñado de papas fritas.

"No quiero perder la oportunidad de ver algo."

"No me convencerás."

"Por favor, prometo hacer lo que me pidas."

Touji pareció pensarlo.

"No, le hago más caso a Misato."

"Nadie se dará cuenta, si nos ven decimos que estamos con Misato. Te haré los deberes por un mes."

"Solo a ver. Si nos perdemos te daré un puñetazo," dijo Touji alzando el puño y agitándolo frente a su rostro.

"No te preocupes, esta es una instalación militar. Todas las áreas están señalizadas."

Con esto el dúo salió de la sala, dirigiéndose en la misma dirección que habían tomado Misato y los chicos.

..

hhhhhhhhhh

..

El Ángel continuó su lenta e inexorable marcha sobre el lago Ashino. Se movía sobre las calmadas aguas, al parecer impávido del minúsculo vehículo que se desplazaba frente suyo.

Su figura esférica de múltiples facetas reflejaba la luz amarillenta del sol. Algunos de los rayos solares caían en ángulo de las caras, dispersándose como si fuera un prisma. Su sombra estaba iluminada por la luz que se refractaba de su cuerpo, y en algunos lugares formaba juegos de luces multicolores.

A la distancia formaba un espectáculo multicolor, semejante a un arco iris móvil.

Los ojos del Ángel, captaron un súbito movimiento. Pero no emprendió ninguna acción cuando el minúsculo espía frente suyo se alejó, cesando los cosquilleos de radiación que emitía hacia él.

Reconoció lo que estaba en las márgenes del lago. Dos figuras de colores vivos estaban de pie en la costa, sus colores resaltaban con los entornos naturales.

Pero aun así continuó su camino, su marcha no sé vería detenida, tenía una misión y debía cumplirla...

..

hhhhhhhhhh

..

Los dos Evangelion se encaminaron por los promontorios próximos al lago. Los dos caminaban hombro con hombro, mientras observaban al enemigo que se acercaba con un mesurado paso. Al estar en posición, esperaron sus órdenes.

"Esperen a que se aproxime, luego, hagan varios disparos para ver cómo reacciona. Shinji, adelántate," ordenó Misato.

Shinji movió la palanca y el EVA caminó. Se acercó lo más que pudo sin entrar en el agua. Paseó su vista por el lago, y sobre todo en el extraño espectáculo de luz producido por la estructura del Ángel.

"¿Cómo es que algo tan hermoso puede ser nuestro enemigo?" murmuró para sí misma Asuka desde su posición, fascinada por el centelleó de luces y colores.

"¿Dijiste algo?" dijo Misato a la vez que aparecía su rostro en una pequeña ventana holográfica al lado de Asuka.

"Nada. Me quejaba de la pasividad de este Ángel," dijo en su tono arrogante.

El Ángel mantenía su marcha sobre el agua, pero cuando llegó a una centena de metros de ellos, se detuvo silenciosamente. Estaba cerca del agua y al hacerlo, una tenue ráfaga de aire movió las aguas bajo su estructura.

Shinji se sorprendió al ver que se detenía, pero regresó a su actitud de vigilancia, esperando que algo sucediera.

"Voy a adelantarme..." dijo Shinji resueltamente.

"Se cuidadoso," fue la única sugerencia que dio la Capitán.

El Evangelion purpura se adelantó, arrastrando tras de sí su cable de poder. Un poco renuente llegó hasta la orilla, pero luego, con precaución entró en el agua.

El Ángel estaba a 300 metros y podía apreciarlo completamente. Pero este parecía no inmutarse por la presencia de la Unidad tan cerca ya que no dio señal alguna de ser molestado.

Al acercarse aún más, Shinji podía notar perfectamente su estructura. Parecía dar una sensación de infinita fragilidad.

"Le voy a disparar," dijo Shinji.

Shinji levantó un lanzacohetes de repetición y apuntó, pero antes de que pudiera jalar del gatillo se formó alrededor del ecuador de la esfera una tenue luminosidad azulada, rápidamente cambió a un anillo azulado igualmente que parecía formarse en el ecuador de la esfera. Su movimiento al principio era lento, aumentando de velocidad y haciéndose cada vez más visible en un iridiscente tono azulado. No se veía amenazador en lo más mínimo, sino sumándole mayor belleza a su estructura.

Pero antes de que Shinji pudiera analizar lo que veía, la ráfaga se separó del Ángel y sin hacer ningún estruendo, destello, explosión o cosa que se esperase de un ataque, cayó sobre la superficie del agua a los pies del Evangelion, cristalizando el agua en fracciones de segundo.

"¡¿Qué pasó?!" exclamó Shinji al ver sus pies atrapados en la inmensa losa de hielo en que se había convertido ésa parte del lago.

La pesada arma cayó de sus manos estrellándose contra en hielo, que apenas se astilló. Intentó tirar de una de sus piernas pero fue inútil, pero aun así lo intentó con la otra.

En su frustración empezó a golpear el hielo con los puños, logrando idénticos resultados. El Ángel, empezó de nuevo su marcha, pasando impávido al lado del EVA-01, y Shinji desesperado le lanzó un manotazo que no le llegó a alcanzar.

"¡Rei, dispara!" ordenó alguien por la radio, no estaba segura si fue Asuka o Misato.

Rei jaló del gatillo y varios de los disparos dieron contra el Ángel, pero todos parecían rebotar sobre su superficie. Ni siquiera tenía activo su Campo AT, así que su piel era dura. Luego de concluir la andanada, tomó otro fusil que estaba cercano y disparó todo el cargador sin tener efecto.

"Retirada."

Ayanami no esperó que repitieran la orden, se dio media vuelta y empezó a correr en dirección de Asuka.

El Ángel preparó su ataque y antes que Ayanami se alejara lanzó una ráfaga que golpeo al EVA en las piernas. Las rodillas se congelaron y quedó con una pierna doblada y la otra extendida, haciendo que cayera, rebotando sobre las piedras de la orilla con un estruendo.

Rei se esforzaba para ponerse de pie, pero sus piernas no respondían.

Giró su cabeza hacia un lado y se encontró con el Ángel que logró acercársele y se mantenía a su lado, como esperándole, como mirándole, mientras el anillo azulado se formaba en torno a él.

En menos de un segundo la estructura metálica de la Unidad se cubrió por aire que se solidificaba dejando al EVA-00 pegado del piso. Sumergida en la cabina, Rei sintió súbitamente un frió que le llegó a los huesos, aunque no era una sensación física sino transferida desde el EVA, lo sentía como si fuera en su propia piel, que le inmovilizaba y le imposibilitaba hablar.

Asuka apuntó hacia la esfera que se le aproximaba. Presionó el botón y varias balas hipersónicas atravesaron el aire y se estrellaron contra la estructura del Ángel. La ráfaga dio en una de las facetas cristalinas, fracturándola.

"¡Bingo!" exclamó Asuka mientras se preparaba para continuar sus disparos.

Asuka centró la mira justo en el sitio de su anterior descarga, rápidamente se colocó de rodillas para tener mejor estabilidad en sus disparos y lanzando varias descargas más que rompieron parte de su estructura cristalina.

El Ángel se convirtió de repente en una figura borrosa que se difuminaba en la vista de Asuka. Lo siguiente que pudo ver la joven fue que la figura borrosa se aproximaba a ella a increíble velocidad.

Ni siquiera le dio tiempo a la joven de poner a su EVA de pie y echar a correr, cuando la esfera le golpeó como si fuera una inmensa pelota playera y ella una pequeña niña indefensa.

El Evangelion fue arrastrado, empujado por el Ángel, que se mantenía pegado a ella, hasta que por fin le estrelló contra un acantilado y luego cayeron al agua.

Aturdida por el ataque pudo ver al Ángel que aún se mantenía pegado a ella. Pero en un momento, este empezó a alejarse a la vez que se preparaba a embestir con su helado ataque.

"¡No me harás lo mismo a mí!"

Antes que el Ángel se alejara, Asuka lo agarró por uno de los bordes de las heridas en su superficie y lo aproximó hacia ella, a la vez que los dos empezaron a ser cubiertos por una gruesa capa de escarcha que se cristalizaba en pocos segundos y luego congelar el segmento del mar donde habían caído.

Así los dos quedaron unidos, por un helado lazo que les impedía separarse. La sensación de frió fue tan intensa, súbita y real que Asuka quedó paralizada. Sus manos se entumecieron instantáneamente a la vez que sus ojos no lograban enfocarse.

..

hhhhhhhhhh

..

En la sala de control, solamente la concentración de cada cual en su trabajo impedía que cayeran en pánico, las tres unidades se encontraban deshabilitadas y sin esperanzas de que operaran. En la consola de Ibuki, súbitamente todos los datos de la Unidad 02 empezaron a arrojar cifras extrañas...

"Tenemos un baile de datos en las mediciones en la Unidad 02," exclamó la operadora.

"¿Qué significa?" preguntó Misato acercándose a ella.

"El frió puede que este dañando los instrumentos."

"Parece que hay más de una falla," exclamó un operador.

"¿Qué hay de Asuka?" preguntó Misato.

"La temperatura externa del EVA ha caído a niveles criogénicos. Estamos perdiendo los datos... no sé qué pasa, Capitán," admitió la Teniente Ibuki.

"El Ángel ha quedado inmóvil junto a la Unidad no hay ninguna respuesta de ambas partes."

"¿Cuál es el estado de las otras unidades?" preguntó Fuyutsuki.

"El EVA-00 esta desactivada, tuvimos que cortar los lazos nerviosos porque su temperatura está también en rango criogénico... La Unidad 01 está atrapada en el lago, no podemos hacer nada por ninguna de ella," informó Hyuga.

Misato estaba pensando furiosamente tratando de hallar solución para su difícil situación, si en Ángel se desprende del EVA-02 no tendrían medios para detenerlo.

..

hhhhhhhhhh

..

"No te preocupes, esta es una instalación militar. Todas las áreas están señalizadas," dijo Touji imitando burlonamente a Kensuke. "Me deje convencer y ahora no sabemos dónde estamos."

"Seguro en algún sitio hay un mapa de ruta."

"Dices eso desde hace rato. Ya estamos perdimos," dijo Touji casi chillando. "¿Quieres que te golpee ahora o más tarde?"

..

hhhhhhhhhh

..

En la cabina del EVA-02, Asuka empujaba las palancas, pero no había respuesta, estaba firmemente atrapada en su prisión de hielo.

En la pantalla podía ver al Ángel rodeado de hielo. Al halarlo quedó pegado a ella y ahora cubría casi toda su pantalla, pero no hacía nada.

Soltó las palancas de control y levantó las manos frente a su cara, las abría y cerraba, pero era como si no las tuviera. Las tenía tan heladas que no podía sentirlas. Se estiró hacia la palanca de apertura de emergencia de la cabina. Tiró de ella, pero sus manos estaban tan débiles que ni lograba moverla.

Se recargó con todo el peso de su cansado cuerpo... pero la palanca escapó de sus manos, no logró moverla en lo más mínimo. Estaba agotada. Desde sus manos a sus pies, todo su cuerpo estaba cansado. La sensación de frió que la embargó al comienzo la había abandonado reemplazándose por cansancio.

Cayó hacia delante en su carlinga, su cabeza descansó sobre el espacio entre las dos palancas, casi tocando los soportes. Inhaló fuertemente sintiendo el LCL más espeso y viscoso como nunca antes lo había sentido. Miró hacia su mano, fue el único sitio que se le ocurrió mirar.

..

hhhhhhhhhh

..

Shinji casi se odia a sí mismo por no dar con la solución obvia a su problema. Insultándose mentalmente tomó la pesada arma que había tirado y la apuntó hacia un punto entre sus pies y la orilla de la zona congelada.

Con un estruendoso disparo se formó una nube de escombros mientras que la capa de hielos se agrietó en múltiples líneas de fractura. Disparó nuevamente fracturando el hielo en piezas y tiró con fuerza de un pie liberándolo, luego el otro liberándose totalmente. Trastabillando por los escombros de hielo se encaminó rápidamente hacia el Ángel y Asuka.

"La Unidad 01 se ha liberado," anunció Hyuga al personal, que al parecer no había deparado en esa acción.

"Shinji, debes ayudar a Asuka," gritó Misato por la radio.

"En eso estoy, no se preocupen," respondió el chico mientras recogió en el camino el fusil pesado de la Unidad 02.

..

hhhhhhhhhh

..

Con una fuerte inhalación Asuka se quedó mirando fijamente un punto frente a ella. Con un movimiento lento movió la cabeza hacia un lado y luego hacia el otro. Con los últimos vestigios de sus fuerzas se acomodó y trató de mover las palancas, pero notó que el indicador de corriente de la batería estaba en cero.

Pero la batería de emergencia estaba aun con carga. Accionó la palanca manual y la cabina, hasta el momento en penumbras, se iluminó mostrándole el anterior panorama frente a ella. Cerró nuevamente los ojos, agotada, no se creía capaz de mover un solo dedo, pero al hacerlo se sorprendió de poder hacerlo. Tosió fuertemente y luego se tapó la nariz.

En ese momento llegaron sonidos del exterior, golpeteos muy fuertes que sacudieron toda la cabina, las vibraciones eran tan fuertes que llegan a sacudirle los huesillos del oído de una manera anormal.

Instintivamente se tocó la base de las orejas tratando de amortiguar la vibración, pero le era inútil. El EVA-01 se encontraba arremetiendo contra la masa congelada con una pesada hacha, al principio el hielo era sólido como el acero, pero luego este cedió fracturándose en varios lugares.

El ambiente se llenó con el ruido del metal destrozando el hielo y múltiples astillas de hielo que cayeron rebotando por todos lados.

"¿Puedes liberarla?" preguntó Misato desde el centro de control.

Shinji se mantiene silencioso mientras continuó su labor.

En la cabina del EVA-02, Asuka hizo un esfuerzo más y empujó las palancas y esta vez tuvo respuesta. La capa de hielo que inmovilizaba a la Unidad terminó de ceder y se rompió ruidosamente.

Shinji dejó de arremeter contra ellos mientras la esfera del Ángel se desprendió pasivamente empezando a rodar inerte lejos de las Unidades. Shinji levantó el rifle y le dio un solo disparo. El Ángel congelado estalló en multitud de pedazos de hielo, de la manera que lo a caracterizó, sin explosión, ni ningún otro efecto.

Lejos del lugar, el EVA-00 estaba tirado en el suelo, desde hacía rato la cápsula había sido expulsada y se encontraba sobresaliendo de la espalda del Evangelion, Rei había salido por sus propios medios, aunque visiblemente afectada por la hipotermia. Acostada en el suelo esperaba la ayuda la cual llegó en poco tiempo.

..

hhhhhhhhhh

..

"No hay ninguna reacción en el Objetivo, fue destruido," informó quedamente Hyuga.

"¿Cuál es la condición de Asuka?" preguntó Misato.

"Su ritmo cardíaco es irregular, el LCL de la cabina se ha contaminado y está a unos grados por encima del punto de congelación," dijo Ibuki.

..

hhhhhhhhhh

..

El cansancio era la única sensación que sentía Asuka, el deseo de descansar, de dormir era lo único que decía una mitad de su mente. Pero su otra mitad le decía a gritos que no debía hacerlo, que debía estar consiente...

Pero el cansancio es fuerte y su cabeza terminó cayendo y su cuerpo se deslizó fuera de la carlinga.

Entre tanto el EVA-02 había agotado toda su energía en el acto de levantarse, y se mantenía precariamente de pie pero cayó de bruces y fue a caer prácticamente en los brazos de la Unidad de Shinji.

"Shinji, debes sacarla, se está congelando," ordenó Katsuragi.

Shinji forcejeó contra la estructura cervical y logró separarla, instantáneamente el Entry Plug sobresalió de la nuca del Evangelion y siete chorros de LCL vaciaron el contenido de la cápsula en pocos segundos.

Delicadamente Shinji sacó la cápsula y la depositó lentamente en el suelo, en el momento de que varios tripulantes del vehículo de recuperación corrían hacia el sitio donde la depositaba. Desde su propio Entry Plug Shinji pudo ver como Asuka era sacada de su cápsula y colocada delicadamente en una camilla.

..

hhhhhhhhhh

..

"Te lo dije," dijo Kensuke en tono triunfal. "Estamos casi donde guardan los Evangelion. Es maravilloso, precioso, glorioso..."

"No te excites tanto, aún tenemos que ver como volver donde nos dejó Misato."

"Después resolvemos eso. Estamos donde esta lo más importante de este lugar," dijo dando énfasis a su comentario ajustándose las gafas, lanzando destellos al rostro de Touji.

"¿Si es tan importante porque no hay nadie?"

"Estarán en alerta, no sé."

"Pensé que sabias todo lo militar."

"¡Ustedes allí! ¡Alto!" gritó una voz que les asustó.

En la esquina venia un trio de hombres armados. Los chicos quedaron petrificados cuando los sujetos apuntaron sus fusiles contra ellos. Kensuke reconoció los _Heckler & Koch MP5_, subfusiles usado por las fuerzas especiales, pero no tenía muchas ganas de admirarlos, al no sentirse muy cómodo al ser apuntado por ellos.

..

hhhhhhhhhh

Fin Capitulo 1

hhhhhhhhhh

..

Notas / divagaciones del autor:

La inspiración me ha golpeado fuerte estos días, y eso que he estado escribiendo papers sobre temas espaciales, estudiando matemáticas e inglés. Kensuke está por llevarse su primer susto. Como verán no estoy siguiendo la historia canónica de Evangelion. No utilizare los Ángeles "canónicos" aunque si echare el guante a todo personaje canónico que exista, de hecho hay un par con los que he estado trabajando. He leído integro (por quinta vez) el manga de Evangelion y la semana larga de carnaval por enésima vez un maratón de los capítulos de Evangelion (menos Rebuild), y hay unos puntos interesante que voy a tomar prestados de allí.

..

hhhhhhhhhh


	3. Capítulo 2: La Obsesión del Fan

.

 **LA GUERRA NO ES UNA AVENTURA**

 **Capítulo 2: La Obsesión del Fan**

.

* * *

.

"¿Qué hacen aquí?" dijo uno de los guardias amenazando a los dos chicos, si es posible, un poco más con su arma. Los hombres armados vestían el uniforme color caqui de NERV, boinas rojas y caras de asesinos.+

"No… noso… nosotros…" tartamudeaba Kensuke que estaba temblado.+

"Si no dicen nada les voy a meter un tiro en las rodillas."+

"Estamos… con Misato… Capitán… Katsuragi… señorita," chillaba Touji.+

"Estaban espiando. Ahora mandan niño a espiarnos," dijo otro de los guardias.+

"Tráiganlos vamos a interrogarlos a ver como se metieron aquí," dijo otro que Kensuke en medio de su terror reconoció como sargento.+

Con poca delicadeza los soldados empujaron a los chicos y le ataron las manos con esposas de plástico. Kensuke estaba asustado, nadie aparte de Misato y los piloél sabían que ellos estaban allí… de hecho se suponía que estarían esperando en la cómoda sala de descanso.+

Los iban a interrogar… como espías… y a los espías los torturan… ahora si estaba asustado de verdad.+

.

* * *

.

En la sala de estrategia Misato se encontraba de pie, tratando de encontrar las mejores palabras para explicar la situación. Fuyutsuki también se encontraba allí, al igual que la Doctora Akagi.+

"Fue mi error, Comandante, no tengo palabras para excusar lo sucedido," dijo Misato mirando el suelo.+

Instintivamente apartó la mirada de la pantalla holográfica con las palabras **ONLY SOUND** , sabía que el Comandante Ikari no le estaba mirando, pero aun así ella miraba a otro lado.+

"No las hay, Capitán," dijo pausadamente la voz de Ikari. "Los daños son considerables. Pónganse a trabajar inmediatamente para habilitar las unidades."+

"Lo comprendo, señor," dijo Misato.+

"Tenemos a dos de los tres pilotos heridos, uno de ellos de gravedad. Y aunque tuviéramos habilitadas las Unidades, requerimos pilotos," dijo Ikari.+

"¿Un Cuarto niño?" preguntó Misato.+

"Doctora Akagi," dijo Ikari, ignorando olímpicamente la pregunta. "Coordine los preparativos para la revisión y pruebas de las Unidades tan pronto sean reparadas..." Ikari hizo una breve pausa gruñendo, como si estuviera escuchando a una persona molesta a su lado de la línea. "Tengo asuntos pendientes que me alejaran de ustedes un tiempo más."+

"Aun más tiempo..."dijo sin pensarlo Fuyutsuki, pero luego vaciló, "quiero decir… así será Comandante."+

"Envíenme un reporte lo antes posible, quiero estar al tanto de cada paso de las reparaciones," ordenó sin cambiar el tono de su voz, o sea, molesto con alguien de su lado.+

"Lo haremos de esa forma," confirmó Fuyutsuki con la misma pose impávida mirando al cuadrado holográfico.+

"Hagan lo que sea para habilitar las Unidades lo antes posible. Usen cualquier medio."+

"¿Cualquier medio?... está bien Ikari."+

"Cualquiera," terminó de decir antes de cortarse la comunicación y desapareciera la pantalla.+

"Ya escucharon las ordenes hay que ponernos a trabajar," dijo Fuyutsuki aun mirando el espacio donde había estado el holograma.+

"¡Es un desastre!" exclamó Misato. "Tardaremos semanas en reparar las Unidades. Y aún no sabemos qué tan graves están Asuka y Rei."+

.

* * *

.

Kensuke estaba asustado y Touji estaba chillando al borde del llanto, lo cual no ayudaba a Kensuke a calmar su miedo. El tono en que el soldado dijo que los interrogarían le asustaba mucho, sobre todo porque por lo que dijo ellos no eran los primeros que atrapaban dentro del Geofront. ¿Sera que también los atrapaba e interrogaban? ¿Será que volvían a salir?+

Todas las historias sobre torturas vinieron a su mente. Desde gritos en la cara, pasando por agujas bajo las uñas, hasta descuartizamiento con moto-sierra...+

Estaban sentados en incomodas sillas de metal, de espaldas a la puerta, mirando hacia la pared, aun atados con las manos a la espalda.+

Escucharon que se abría la puerta y se volvía a cerrar, mientras entraban al parecer un trio de personas, seguro un torturador para cada uno y su jefe.+

"No me importa quién los mando, lo que quiero saber es como entraron," dijo una fuerte voz a sus espaldas.+

"Vinimos con la Capitán Katsuragi," dijo Touji con voz temblorosa.+

"Mejor que hablen," dijo en tono severo ignorando la respuesta, "o voy a tener que romperle los dedos para que digan la verdad."+

Kensuke tragó saliva e instintivamente empuñó las manos para proteger sus dedos.+

La puerta se abrió con un estallido, el susto fue tan grande que Touji tuvo un espasmo y sintió que un líquido caliente se deslizaba por su pierna.+

"¡QUE LES ESTÁN HACIENDO!" gritó Misato irrumpiendo en el recinto como un huracán.+

Los agentes de seguridad de NERV, vestidos de traje negro y corbata se quedaron tiesos al escucharla, a pesar de ser una hembra con cuerpo de diosa, su reputación la antecedía, y un par de tipos que quisieron propasarse o contradecirle quedaron en la calle o degradados.+

"Este par entró en la base y debemos saber cómo entraron," dijo uno de los agentes.+

"Vinieron conmigo, ¿no se los dijeron?"+

"Es lo único que decían."+

"¿Entonces porque los tiene así?" dijo señalando a los dos chicos que estaban sentados y un charco de líquido bajo la silla de Touji.+

"Lo lamento Capitán, pero tengo órdenes de no confiar en ninguna persona ajena a NERV," respondió impasible el hombre de la dirección de inteligencia y seguridad.+

"¡Pero son niños!"+

"Niños como esto y hasta más pequeños ya eran guerrilleros durante la guerra," dijo el agente, quitándose las gafas oscuras, se veía que era un hombre de edad madura. "Usted es demasiado joven para haber conocido esas cosas."+

Los otros agentes soltaron las ataduras de los chicos y estos se levantaron tambaleándose.+

Misato se sintió algo molesta con la actitud de los agentes veteranos, sentía que se tomaban todo de una manera demasiado fatalista y exagerada… era cierto que ella no vio la guerra, de hecho paso los primeros años en un hospital luego del Segundo Impacto y no salió de Japón hasta que se unió a NERV, ella pensaba que decir que la guerra había sido tan terrible le aprecia exagerado…+

Nunca vivo la guerra de verdad.+

Ella tenía rango militar pero no había estado en la milicia de verdad, y eso siempre se lo recordaban los que había estado, como este agente, que según recordaba, había tenido rango de Capitán del ejército japonés.+

.

* * *

.

Momentos después los tres estaban caminando por uno de los pasillos del cuartel general.+

"Chicos, tomen esto," dijo Misato tendiéndole un par de gafetes con una cinta, que decía VISITANTE NIVEL C. "No quiero que estén rondando por allí sin esto bien visible, si no los hubiera encontrado les hubieran arrancado el pellejo. No se descuiden que esto no es un parque de diversiones."+

"Lo sentimos señorita Katsuragi," dijo Touji colgándose el gafete alrededor del cuello y apenadísimo solo de recordar lo que sucedió, en ese momento lucia su camisa blanca de la escuela y unos pantalones color caqui de un uniforme de NERV de su talla. Continuó luego con tono de voz furioso, "¡es que la culpa es de este fenómeno por querer estar metiéndose por allí y creer que las sabe todas!"+

"Dije que lo sentía," dijo Kensuke, encogiéndose y tratando de calmarlo, no quería ser golpeado de verdad.+

"Ya chicos," dijo Misato. "Pórtense bien, no podrán salir por algunas horas, la central está cerrada porque los Evangelion están en cuarentena."+

Touji suspiró resignado. En cambio Kensuke estaba que el gozo no le cabía en el cuerpo, pero trató de disimularlo, no quería parecer ansioso… cosa en la que falló miserablemente ya que Touji y Misato lo veían con una mirada que mezclaba vergüenza como molestia, al ver al chico prácticamente ponerse a bailar y a gesticular.+

En ese momento Shinji hizo acto de aparición, acabando de darse una ducha, aun llevaba el cabello húmedo, y vistiendo los pantalones del instituto, la camisa blanca abierta, revelando una camiseta sin mangas de un color amarillo chillón.+

"Shinji," dijo Misato al verlo, sin ocultar una risita. "Temíamos no encontrarte nunca más, con esa camiseta apareciera que vienes camuflado."+

Incomodo el chico se abotonó la camisa ocultando el único tono de amarillo en toda la habitación.+

"¿Has sabido de Asuka y Rei?" preguntó Shinji sin rodeo.+

"Bueno…" empezó a decir Misato, recordando que en eso estaba antes de salir corriendo a salvar a los chicos. "Aún están en el hospital y no me han dicho, Ritsuko fue para allá."+

Se produjo un incómodo silencio, Kensuke y Touji no sabían lo que había pasado salvo que hubo una batalla, de hecho apenas se están enterando de que las chicas estaban en el hospital. El teléfono móvil de Misato empezó a sonar con un tono musical de piano, una de las cosas aquí era que tenían cobertura con los repetidores que habían colocado por toda la base. Era un mensaje de texto, al leerlo la expresión de Misato cambio a mortalmente seria.+

"Shinji, quédate con los chicos y dales una vuelta… pero no los lleves donde están los Evangelion. No quiero volverlos a sacar de la cámara de torturas."+

Con esto Misato se alejó de ellos y se dirigió al hospital del cuartel general.+

"Antes de que abras la boca," dijo Touji deteniendo a Kensuke de hablar. "No vamos a ir a ver a los Evangelion."+

"Touji," dijo Shinji. "¿Por qué estas usando esos pantalones?"

"¡No es asunto tuyo!" chilló Touji como si Shinji le hubiera preguntado sobre algún oscuro y vergonzoso secreto personal… en realizad así era.+

.

* * *

.

Misato encontró a Ritsuko de pie en el pasillo con algunos médicos que le explicaban lo que había pasado con las chicas. Llegó justo en el momento en que los galenos se alejaron de la científica, y Misato se quedó por un momento con una mano estirada para detener a los médicos para interrogarlos.+

"Ven Misato, yo te diré," dijo Ritsuko agarrándola por el brazo y quitándole del medio para que pudiera pasar una muchacha de mantenimiento que venía con un carrito y tuvo que detenerse porque Misato estaba atravesada.+

"Parece que soy la única que no sabe nada."+

"Escucha, ambas sufrieron heridas debido al frío a la que se expusieron. La más grave es Asuka, su Evangelion si congeló más profundamente al haber caído al agua. Rei, esta aun sufriendo efectos de la hipotermia leve. Los Evangelion aún no los hemos podido mover, la aleación de su blindaje compuesto resultó fragilizada por el frio y se ha tornado quebradiza. Hasta que no se eleve la temperatura al menos a niveles ambientales vamos a tener que dejarlo afuera un tiempo más."+

"¿Cuánto, Doctora?"+

"No sabría decirlo, nunca un Evangelion había pasado por esto, lo peor que puede pasar es que los componentes orgánicos vayan a sufrir quemaduras por el frio y degenerar por necrosis."+

"¿Pero que significa?"+

"Que vamos a tenemos fuera de servicio por algunas semanas."+

"Pero no puede ser, Shinji no podrá solo con lo que vaya a pasar."+

"Lo sé, por eso es que voy a aceptar, la sugerencia que hiciste ante el Comandante."+

"¿Cuál de todas? Dije muchas cosas."+

"Sobre un nuevo piloto."+

"Mmmmmmm, o sea que por fin lo van a hacer, pensé que el nuevo Evangelion que van a mandar era para que lo pilotara Rei."+

"Obviamente Rei ni siquiera puede manejar el suyo en su condición. Además, entre más pilotos tengamos, podremos tener reservas. Esperábamos empezar a hacer pruebas de compatibilidad entre los pilotos y los EVA, sabemos que Rei puede pilotar la Unidad 01, pero aún nos falta determinar sobre las otras, además el nuevo EVA tiene un núcleo distinto.+

Misato no dijo lo que pensaba, que exponer a más niños a estos peligros no era una idea moralmente aceptable. Solo el secretismo de las operaciones había evitado que se revelara a la opinión pública internacional que los pilotos de los Evangelion eran niños. Estaba segura que conociendo como eran las personas, preferirían el uso masivo de minas N2, incluso armas nucleares, si supieran lo que realmente pasaba aquí.+

.

* * *

.

Kensuke en ocasiones podía ser muy persuasivo… en realidad eran tan molestamente insistente que la gente tendía a complacerlo para que se quedara quieto.+

Todo empezó, inevitablemente, con una sugerencia de ir a ver a los Evangelion. Primero ir a las jaulas, lo que Touji dijo que no iban a hacer (con amenaza de puñetazo incluida, pero por su historial, Kensuke sabía que rara vez cumplía sus amenazas) luego sugirió asomarse a la puerta, lo que Shinji insistió que no podía. Kensuke rogó que aunque sea él debía (utilizó expresamente esa palabra, debía) ver a un Evangelion aunque fuera de lejos. Al final Shinji dijo que podía llevarlos a la sala de observación y es allí donde en ese instante se encontraban.+

Kensuke estaba en el Geofront, un lugar que había visto anteriormente solo en fotos, o en breves vislumbres mientras se escabullía de los rincones durante un ataque de Ángel. Lágrimas de alegría corrían por su rostro.+

"Es increíble, todo esa tecnología, seguro ni la NASA tiene todos esos equipos ni instalaciones," dijo mientras se pegaba al cristal y veía a la Unidad 01 siendo revisada por técnicos enfundados en trajes protectores que la rociaban con gran cantidad de agua.+

"¿La están lavando?" preguntó Touji incrédulo.+

"Des…." empezó a decir Shinji.+

"Descontaminando," interrumpió Kensuke. "Estuvo en contacto con un Ángel y no quieren arriesgarse a contaminarla con algún organismo extraño."+

Si solo tuviera su cámara… pero Misato se la confiscó, lo que veía era increíble, desde una gran altura de la jaula podía ver al Evangelion desde un costado, conectado a gran cantidad de cables y mangueras, sufría de vértigo, pero al ver esta escena no le hubiera importado estar colgado de una soga en las alturas.+

"Bajemos aunque sea a ver desde la puerta," dijo Kensuke.+

"No podemos, ya ha sido suficiente," dijo Shinji, preparándose para ora roda de suplicas por parte den chico.+

"Solo un minuto," dijo, empezando el modo suplica. "Nadie se dará cuenta."+

"Misato lo sabrá."+

"¿Tu le dirás?"+

"No."+

"Solo un minuto, solo para verlo en detalle."+

"¿No entiendes que no?"+

"¿Cuando volveré a tener esta oportunidad?"+

"Espero que nunca mas," dijo Touji.+

"¡Que mal amigo!"+

"Prefiero ser mal amigo a no cumplir las reglas," concluyó Touji cruzándose de brazos.+

"¡Por favor! Seria embarazoso que alguien supiera lo que te pasó."+

¿Que me estas tratando de decir?"+

"Solo que seria embarazoso," dijo Kensuke acomodando sus anteojos.+

"¿Me estas chantajeando a mi?"+

"No te chantajeo."+

"¡Chantajea a Shinji, no a mi!"+

"¿Porque quieres tanto ir a verlos?" preguntó Shinji tratando de evadir un posible chantaje, tenia secretos muy sórdidos que no quería hacer públicos.+

"Ya te dije, no se cuando sea la próxima vez que pueda estar aquí," dijo agarrando a Shinji por la camisa. "Prometo que no te pediré nada mas."+

"No le creas, es un farsante," dijo Touji.+

"Por favor amigo, es solo una vez seremos cuidadosos."+

.

* * *

.

La Doctora y la Capitán ya estaban en la oficina de la primera, que en realidad era una gran habitación llena de computadoras.+

"El Vicecomandante, dice que aceleraran el envío de la Unidad 04," comentó Ritsuko.+

"¿Cuándo se suponía que la enviarían?" preguntó Misato.+

"En dos semanas, pero según que pueden mandarla en pocos días, al parecer pueden saltarse algunos trámites burocráticos y recurrir a algunos favores para adelantar las cosas."+

"Y seguro algo de dinero cambiara de manos. Como dicen, casi todo se puede agilizar con un poco de dinero."+

"¿Le molesta tener a otro Evangelion a su cargo Capitán?"+

"No, podría destruir al mundo si lo quisiera," dijo en tono serio. "Tendré la fuerza de combate más poderosa de planeta."+

"Que no puede atacar objetivos más allá de la ciudad."+

"¿Nunca van a resolver eso? Digo, sería bastante útil si aparece un Ángel a cientos de kilómetros."+

"La Segunda Rama en Estados Unidos está trabajando en un pequeño reactor de fusión nuclear fria, claro, pequeño a escala Evangelion, como de 15 toneladas para generar la suficiente energía para activar una Unidad durante varias horas."+

"Ojala se muevan, casi perdemos batallas porque los Evangelion estaban por quedarse sin corriente."+

"Aun están experimentando."+

"Entre experimentos y experimento, ¿no será eso lo que le pasó a la Unidad 03?"+

Misato se refería a un _accidente_ ocurrido hace poco más de un mes, donde las instalaciones donde se trabajaban con el Evangelion Unidad 03 fue destruida por una explosión. Aun no se sabe que fue lo que ocurrió.+

"Yo me inclinó por el sabotaje."+

"¿No deberían todos trabajar juntos por el bien de toda la humanidad?" A Misato le parecía tonto que alguien saboteara un proyecto destinado a salvar al mundo.+

"Si realmente crees en eso, es que tienes más fe en la naturaleza humana de la que merece."+

"Ojala te equivoques."+

"En todo caso debemos empezar a buscar los candidatos."+

"¿Cuánto tomara eso?"+

"Debemos empezar a revisar los expedientes, coordinar las entrevistas, llenar los trámites administrativos para que los chicos puedan tener pase de seguridad y venir al Geofront para ser evaluados, darles una explicación sobre los Evangelion. Que eso debe tomar d días hábiles. Si llega el Evangelion esta semana lo vamos a tener estacionado otra semanas solo para saber si vamos a tener un piloto."+

"Eso, o que nos encontremos un piloto tocando nuestra puerta mañana," dijo Misato.+

"Que tal si…" dijo Ritsuko en tono pensativo. "¿Qué tal si en lugar de días solucionamos eso en cuestión de horas sin esperar a mañana?"+

"¿Qué piensa, Doctora? Me da mala espina cuando se empieza a acariciar la barbilla.+

"No me acarició la barbilla," dijo Ritsuko, dejando de acariciarse la barbilla. "Los dos amigos de Shinji podían ser candidatos a pilotos."+

"¿Acaso es posible que puedan ser elegidos?"+

"¿Tendría que revisar para verificarlo?" dijo Ritsuko, en parte mintiendo. Todos los compañeros de clases de Shinji estaban en los expedientes como potenciales candidatos, y de hecho la idea ya la tenía en mente apenas escucho que los niños estaban acá.+

"Voy a buscarlos," dijo Misato, un poco preocupada por tomar esa responsabilidad. No le gustaba exponer a más niños a esto.+

.

* * *

.

Kensuke estaba en éxtasis, poder ver un Evangelion de cerca y casi tocarlos...tenia que tocarlos.+

Estaban en una de las pasarelas elevadas del hangar. +

Estaba babeando al ver como esas toneladas de fiero robot se alzaba tranquilo en la bahía.+

"¡Ven acá!" exclamó Touji cuando Kensuke salio corriendo y se dirigió al puente umbilical delante del Evangelion.+

No podía creer que estaba aquí, le parecían un sueño.+

En ese momento se escuchó una sirena, y unas luces rotativas de advertencia empezaron a destellar. El chico se quedó petrificado en su sitio, estaba en mitad del puente.+

En eso entró Misato y empezó a hacer señas al operador de la jaula, pero el proceso no se podía detener.+

El puente se separó justo donde estaba parado Kensuke y este, en lugar de moverse por donde vino, salto en la dirección contraria. +

"¡Ven hacia acá!" dijo Misato aun levantando los brazos.+

El chico pensaba que podría cruzar antes que el puente se separara mas, echó a correr cuando la separación no era muy grande.+

"¡Niño, mejor no cruces, quédate allí!" grito Misato haciendo bocina con las manos.+

Kensuke escuchó la advertencia y la iba a cumplir pero ya había saltado y aterrizo del otro lado, pero pisó el charco viscoso de LCL. Resbaló y la inercia de su movimiento hizo que se cayera hacia atrás, lamentablemente estaba en el borde y cayó de espaldas. De nada le sirvió aletear, de igual manera aterrizó en el LCL, por suerte el otro extremo estaba más alejado, si esto hubiera pasado hace algunos instantes, cuando la piscina estaba mas cerca, se hubiera matado.+

.

* * *

.

Las dos mujeres estaban sentada ante los dos chicos. Touji estaba inquieto, mientas que Kensuke estaba arreglándose la camisa que le había prestado Shinji. Lucia unos pantalones color caqui pero que le quedaban un poco largos y tuvo que enrollarlos.+

Junto a las mujeres estaba un anciano que tenía una mirada severa que intimidaba a Kensuke. Este se preguntó dónde estaría en padre de Shinji. Por todo lo que le había contado, esperaba encontrar a la encarnación de Satanás.+

"Quiero decirles que todo lo que digamos aquí es confidencial," dijo Fuyutsuki. "Necesitamos un piloto por el momento y necesitamos elegir a uno de ustedes. Esto no es algo que consideramos a la ligera, el que quede va a tener muchas responsabilidades."+

A pesar de caerle mal, el anciano acababa de expresar el más grandioso de los sueño de Kensuke: ser elegido piloto de Evangelion. Quería pellizcarse para saber que no estaba soñando.+

"La aceptación es voluntaria, no queremos a nadie que no quiera estar aquí, por eso quiero su respuesta inmediata y tendrán tiempo para pensar con más detenimiento si cambian de opinión."+

Lo malo es que debía competir con Touji, quizá sea difícil convencerlo de no entrar, él era decidido y deseoso de hacer algo así, pero Kensuke debía esforzarse mucha ya que seguro Touji querría...+

"No quiero," dijo Touji tajantemente.+

Touji estaba seguro que siendo piloto podría estar más cerca de Misato y quizás en un momento de debilidad ella vea el hombre que hay en él, pero las cosas tenían un límite y por nada del mundo quería subirse a un Evangelion, prefería cuidar su pellejo.+

Kensuke ni tuvo que responder, el destino estaba hablando por él.+

"Kensuke," dijo Misato. "Obviamente estas al tanto de la existencia del proyecto E. Parece que también quieres saber algunos secretos clasificados, estas tan descaradamente interesado en como funciona el Programa EVA, como lo demuestra que hayas interrogado a los pilotos sobre su trabajo y fraternizado con ellos a diario. Has entrado al Entry Plug. Has observado de manera encubierta a los Evangelion en acción en múltiples ocasiones. Sabes más sobre las operaciones de NERV que cualquier otro civil en este planeta. Esto, sumado a las necesidades que ahora pasamos, no nos deja otra opción."+

Kensuke estaba en el cielo. Por fin, esta gente había recapacitado y había decidido sabiamente. Lo lamentaba por Touji, pero el era el elegido.+

"Quiero que hables con tu padre sobre esto," dijo Ritsuko. Sabemos que tu quieres pero no podemos contradecir a tu padre que es el responsable máximo de tu persona."+

"Y sobre todo, se discreto con tus amigos. Aunque no lo crean los pilotos de Evangelion son objetivos de algunos grupos y gobiernos."+

¡Que emoción! Por fin su sueño era una realidad, ¡seria piloto!+

.

* * *

Fin Capitulo 2

* * *

.

Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Este mes de marzo se ha vuelto muy productivo en cuanto a mis fanfics, termine este capítulo, termine tres del otro que estoy haciendo y encima me dio chance de continuar otro más. Como se darán cuenta no subo los capítulos apenas los termino, me doy un tiempo para revisarlos. Ya Kensuke es piloto, ahora falta saber cómo se va a comportar cuando se de cuenta que esto no es un juego, ya ven que es muy metiche y necio.

..


	4. Capítulo 3: Grandes Esperanzas

.

 **LA GUERRA NO ES UNA AVENTURA**

 **Capítulo 3: Grandes Esperanzas**

.

* * *

.

Kensuke esperaba pacientemente en la incómoda y fría silla de metal al lado de la puerta de la sala de examen. Tenía mucha hambre porque le dijeron que vieran en ayuna para los exámenes.

Touji había entrado primero y cuando salió casi una hora después, estaba pálido, nervioso, con una cara de sentir una incomodidad en alguna parte y que también reflejaba una profunda vergüenza, pero no dijo ni una palabra.

Cuando Kensuke entró vio que la sala de exámenes era un sitio totalmente blanco, paredes, suelos, techos, luces, sillas, mesa, camilla, enfermeras, el único toque de color era el cabello de la Dra. Ritsuko Akagi y una sospechosa mancha en el suelo. Y hacia un frío terrible.

Sin mucha delicadeza le tomaron una muestra de sangre. Al parecer querían bastante porque llenaron 5 tubos de ensayo hasta el tope. Se quitó la camisa para unas revisiones estándar que hacen los médicos en los ojos, oídos, el helado estetoscopio y el martillo para reflejos, nada para temer en absoluto…

"No tienes nada que temer en absoluto," dijo Ritsuko mientras preparaba una enorme aguja que formaba parte de un aparato que se veía relucientemente sofisticado y terrorífico al que le salían varios cables y mangueras. Sin ninguna consideración ni advertencia la Doctora le clavó la aguja en el dorso de la mano. Kensuke dio un alarido, aunque fue corto porque después sintió un choque eléctrico que le adormeció la mano y después el brazo hasta el hombro y posiblemente parte del cerebro.

"¿Por qué me hace esto?" preguntó el aterrado chico entre dientes.

"No puedo explicarlo con palabras sencillas," dijo Ritsuko concentrada en la tortura.

Luego de varias horas, que en realidad fueron 20 segundos, la Doctora terminó el procedimiento y el pobre chico al intentar mover el brazo para su sorpresa este se movió en una dirección distinta, como si no fuera su brazo y lo controlara otro cerebro.

"Ahora chico… quítate todo," ordenó Ritsuko.

Kensuke se puso pálido. _Todo_ significaba que quedaría…

"Niño…"

Renuente Kensuke obedeció, quitándose todo bajo la atenta mirada de la Doctora, quedando como Dios lo trajo al mundo, salvo por sus anteojos. Sintió que de repente la habitación se volvió más helada si era posible y que las paredes eran transparentes, y miles de personas le estuvieran mirando. Trató de tranquilizarse al pensar que solo estaban la Doctora y las dos enfermeras. Suspiró con alivio, pensando que de aquí nada podía ser peor.

"Acuéstate en esa camilla."

Kensuke pensó que si hacia todo como le decían saldría rápido. Se acostó mirando el techo, tratando que la posición de sus manos sobre su regazo se viera casual, pero parecía como si estuviera conteniendo unas tremendas ganas de orinar. No quería ver a la Doctora, sobre todo su blusa azul bastante ceñida donde se delineaban sus generosas... eso le traía ideas extrañas a la mente y no quería tener una...

"Ahora voltéate."

Kensuke se sentó como impulsado por un resorte y vio a la doctora colocarse un par de guantes quirúrgicos y sosteniendo otro aparato más complicado que el anterior si es que se podía, y nada más pensar en eso de _voltearse_ y ver el tamaño de esa cosa…

Una hora de exámenes cada vez más incómodos (si es que era posible, aunque aquí todo era posible) después, Kensuke salió del consultorio con una sensación de que el cuerpo no era el suyo, y que le estaba funcionando mal.

Touji estaba aún afuera, de pie, y ambos se miraron sin decirse nada, la experiencia fue tan horrible y traumática que tácitamente acordaron no hablar de esto jamás.

"Veo que disfrutaron mucho," dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Al volverse estaba Asuka, con una bata de hospital y halando a su lado un porta suero rodante.

"Imagino que es la única vez que se van a poder desnudar delante de una mujer."

Kensuke y Touji pensaron si correr o volver a entrar a la sala de exámenes, pero la primera los haría ver como cobardes y la segunda era inadmisible al estar llena de instrumentos de tortura.

"¿Les gustó que les revisaran por detrás?" dijo la maliciosa chica.

Kensuke y Touji se pusieron pálidos. Sus traumatizadas mentes intentaban bloquear los recuerdos de todo lo sucedido con la Dra. Akagi. Lo único que agradecían los chicos era que no hubiera nadie más en el pasillo, sino la ignominia seria total.

"¡Claro! Los pervertidos como ustedes hacen eso todo el tiempo," dijo Asuka en tono pedante.

Kensuke estaba molesto. Era cierto que Asuka era su fantasía sexual, la protagonista de muchos de sus sueños húmedos e innumerables momentos de placer egoísta... pero en la realidad era la peor persona que existía.

"¿Qué les pasa niños?" preguntó Asuka acercándose. "¿Acaso la sensación les dio tanto placer que no quieren perderla?"

"¡Pues me dijeron que cuando te lo hicieron usaron un enema del grueso de un extintor de lo agrandado que tenías el agujero!"

Los tres chicos se sorprendieron, más que todo Kensuke, quien fue el que lo dijo.

A Asuka parecía como si las palabras la hubieran empujado físicamente contra la pared.

Pero eso solo fueron unos segundos.

Ritsuko salió de la sala en ese momento y se quedó tiesa al ver la escena delante. No sabía cómo reaccionar ante la escena que no podía definir si placentera o dolorosa para Kensuke, porque este estaba tendido en el suelo mientras Asuka estaba sentada sobre él con las piernas abiertas a cada lado mientras lo estrangulaba salvajemente.

.

* * *

.

En la cabecera de la larga pista de despegue, se encontraban grúas de gran tonelaje, vehículos de todo tipo, soldados y personal civil corriendo sobre el pavimento y sobre todo, la imponente presencia del inmenso bombardero estratégico NZ-32 modificado.

Groom Lake o como se conocía popularmente, Área 51, y que era la sede de la Segunda Rama de NERV, era una gran base militar anexa a lo que fue el sitio de pruebas nucleares de Estados Unidos durante las décadas de 1950 a 1990 lo que explicaba que fuera secreto, y no por los extraterrestres. También aquí se llevaron a cabo pruebas de mucho material militar clasificado, lo que explicaba más ese secreto sin recurrir a aliens. Fue en este sitio donde se llevó a cabo la construcción del Evangelion Unidad 04, lo que explicaba muchas cosas sin necesidad de hombrecillos verdes de Marte (en realidad son grises de una estrella enana roja y están en otra base militar).

La delicada operación de acoplamiento del Evangelion al bombardero se hizo de noche, para aprovechar el frio nocturno y evitar los ojos curiosos de las satélites espías.

Con solo unos días de antelación habían tenido que recibir el respaldo de la fuerza aérea y la armada de otro país (¡rusos!) para trasladar de manera rápida y segura una nueva unidad de combate multipropósito. De manera insólita, una cuadrilla de cazas Sukhoi Su-33 sobrevolaba el área repostando en vuelo para escoltar al bombardero en la primera parte de su viaje. En la ruta de vuelo estaban los portaaviones _Sankt-Peterburg_ y _Admiral Kuznetsov_ , para después darle el relevo a (irónicamente) cazas F-35 estadounidenses de las Fuerzas de Autodefensa de Japón.

El enorme humanoide esta acostado mirando al pavimento de la pista, mientras el bombardero rodó para quedar sobre él, en una obscena analogía que no dejaba de hacer carcajear a los soldados.

Tras confirmar que el Evangelion no iba a caerse durante el vuelo y terminar en el techo de la casa de alguien, y comprobar que la tripulación de vuelo ya hubiera ido al baño, el enorme bombardero encendió sus motores y aceleró ganando velocidad. Necesitó los 4 kilómetros de pista para poder elevarse con su carga de 165 toneladas y empezar su viaje de 9000 km y 11 horas hasta Japón.

.

* * *

.

A Kensuke le asignaron una habitación en… alguna parte de NERV. Parecía un cuarto de hotel muy confortable y bien equipado. Cama matrimonial confortable para darle descanso, una ducha con agua tibia para mantenerlo relajado, cámaras de vigilancia en todas las esquinas para quitarle privacidad, y convenientemente cerca del comedor. Por suerte, porque luego del incidente con los guardias el otro día, no quería exponerse a que lo tirotearan por error al andar de curioso… ya tendría tiempo cuando fuera más conocido.

Ya era su segundo día completo en NERV, desde el ataque del Ángel Kensuke solo había salido una vez a buscar algo de ropa... e intentar contrabandear una cámara, solo para que le confiscaran la cámara y su otro teléfono al registrarlo con rayos X.

Debía confiar en su memoria para retener todo lo que había visto en su estancia. Cuando pudiera se sentaría frente a su computadora y empezaría a escribir como un poseído todo lo que había visto aquí.

Su padre había puesto algunas objeciones, pero el tono de ruego de su hijo, el tono maternal de Misato, y el tono de amenaza del Comandante Ikari al teléfono, lo convencieron.

Kensuke estaba que no cabía en su pellejo del gozo. El Evangelion era la máquina de combate más fantástica que existía. Lo único que restaba ahora era probarla y después de leer el manual, subiría a la cabina y lo dominaría.

¿Más complicado que un YAGR-3B? Kensuke tenía en su computadora el simulador más realista de vehículos de combate que se había podido programar, mostrando todos los paneles y sistemas de manera muy vivida. Un Evangelion no podía ser más complicado que eso. Shinji le había contado que se trataba de dos palancas una docena de botones y un HUD, nada comparado a los 77 controles de un YAGR-3B que requería dos pilotos

Ya su mente estaba a meses en el futuro: el piloto estrella de NERV. Claro, no lo hacía por vanidad, pero estaba seguro que con sus conocimientos estaría muy por encima de sus colegas. Merecía un lugar como piloto de EVA. Sabía todo sobre estrategia militar, los Evangelion, geografía de Tokio-3, era perfecto para el trabajo.

Shinji y Rei hacían lo que les pedía, Asuka era violenta desplegando fuerza bruta en el campo de batalla, pero el trío carecía del conocimiento táctico-estratégico como para llevar una batalla a su victoria con menos recursos y tiempo.

¿Quién lo sabía? Quizás sus conocimientos lo hagan oficial de NERV y lo asciendan, quizás llegue a General de cuatro estrellas pilotando un Evangelion. Ya se veía a si mismo con un impecable uniforme de NERV, confeccionado especialmente para su rango y asistiendo a reuniones con Misato, y el Comandante Ikari. Lo tomarían en cuenta por sus profundos conocimiento militares y puede que incluso ocupe el puesto de Misato cuando esta ascienda, porque en su mente parecía no verle final a los ataques de los Ángeles que se prolongaría por años.

Quizás en un futuro Misato empezara a verle como un hombre, y el telescopio de su imaginación tenía el alcance suficiente para ver a una madura Misato bastante bien conservada, quizás con alguna que otra ayuda quirúrgicas que no necesitara, pero se la imaginaba como esas deliciosas y complacientes actrices eróticas maduras…

"Discúlpame por llegar tarde, cariño," dijo la voz de Misato a sus espaldas.

 _Me llamó cariño_ , este pensamiento conjuró muchas más fantasías (si es que eso era posible) que podrían cumplirse si hacia todo bien.

Kensuke se dio la vuelta, y vio a Misato trayendo unos cuantos libros, o mejor dicho, una montaña de libros en una silla con ruedas, tan alta eran las pilas de libros que no podía ver a la propia Misato detrás. Apenas frenó al pasar la puerta, la montaña se derrumbó, levantando una nube de polvo que les nubló la vista y los dejó tosiendo a ambos.

"Esto es lo que apenas pude conseguir," comentó Misato tosiendo, como si no fuera suficiente papel. "Ritsuko lo tiene en digital pero el Comandante dio orden de no hacer copias de nada, y que necesitarías una terminal segura para verlo y que tampoco te podía dar, así que prefirió que leyeras los manuales impresos," dijo mientras levantaba uno y pasaba rápidamente las paginas, que parecían estar impresas en hojas delgadas, como de las Biblias. "Espero que te guste leer, Shinji me contó que te gusta leer material técnico."

Misato abrió una hoja plegable en uno de los libros y aparecía un diagrama que para Kensuke lo más cercano era algo sacado de los muros de alguna tumba egipcia.

Kensuke abrió uno y casi sufre un ataque cardíaco. Estaba en inglés, y esa era su peor materia en el colegio.

Suspiró resignado, de seguro le darán unos cuantos días para apenas saber qué es lo que había en los manuales. De seguro para este fin de semana (estamos a martes) podría decirle a Misato de que trataba todo esto.

"A propósito amor," dijo Misato con esa voz melodiosa que de seguro era la misma de las diosas. "Pasado mañana vas a tener una evaluación de esto con Ritsuko y los chicos de la sección técnica."

Kensuke estaba teniendo algunas reacciones muy agradables a ese tono de voz, tanto que su mente no asimiló lo que venía después de _amor_ hasta unos segundos después. De repente sintió como un choque eléctrico cuando parte de su sangre regreso a su cerebro y rebobinó los últimos segundos.

"¡¿Pasado mañana?!" exclamó el chico. "¿Estás loca? ¿Cómo esperan que me aprenda todo esto en menos de dos días?"

"¡Respeto niño!" dijo Misato mortalmente seria. "Esto es lo básico, si no puedes asimilarlo, te puedes ir, hay tres candidatos más en la lista. Un Evangelion cuenta diez mil millones de dólares americanos y no nos podemos dar el lujo de ponerlo en manos de alguien que no tenga el conocimiento suficiente."

La noticia impactó al niño que estaba viendo a la Misato que era en su trabajo, y por alguna razón ya no se sentía cómodo con su presencia en este preciso instante. Sobre todo eso de que su posición no era muy privilegiada. Bueno, hay que hacer sacrificios para todo…

Diez mil millones de dólares… comprarían un portaaviones y todos sus aviones junto con un pequeño y ultramoderno submarino nuclear para cuidarlo.

"Lee algo, mañana vendrá la Teniente Mogami para responder a algunas de tus preguntas, hasta mañana," dijo Misato despidiéndose lanzándole un beso.

.

* * *

.

Kensuke se había quedado dormido en el suelo, en medio de montañas de manuales. Había intentado ordenarlos por tema, pero eran tan variados que mejor los ordenó por el color de las cubiertas y después por orden de tamaño.

Rodó dormido a un lado y la pila de libros más alta cayó sobre él dejándolo enterrado y aterrado, al despertarse desorientado.

Con un brinco se fue gateando en la penumbra. No recordaba haber apagado las luces y en su desconcierto le dio un cabezazo a una pared. Ya eran las 7 de la mañana. Aun somnoliento se levantó, y chocando con el umbral de la puerta entró al baño y cinco minutos después pensó que ya estaba algo más despierto.

Se dio una ducha, recordando que debía esperar a la chica que le ayudaría con este material y se lavó concienzudamente. Luego de vestirse se asomó por la puerta antes de salir, se dirigió al comedor donde desayunó abundantemente.

Regreso rápidamente a su habitación llevando algo para merendar. Misato ni nadie se había comunicado con él. Ojala no lo hayan olvidado. Se sentó en medio de la pila de manuales e intentó seguir leyendo, tenía que saber aunque fuera los títulos.

Una chica del departamento técnico... ojala sea una chica bonita, lo que podría ser seguro, porque no había visto mujeres feas aquí, como si ser bonita fuera requisito de ingreso

Tocaron a la puerta. Kensuke saltó del suelo para abrir.

"¿Quién es?" preguntó antes de abrir, más por costumbre, ya que estaba en el Geofront y seguro no había nadie desconocido o ajeno.

"Soy Aoi Mogami," respondió una voz suave y melodiosa, idéntica a la de Asuka pero sin acento y con tono más amable.

Cuando abrió la puerta, sintiendo mariposas en el estómago, se llevó una sorpresa. Era una chica delgada más o menos de su estatura, con anteojos de cristal tan gruesos que Kensuke llegó a pensar que no eran transparentes, unos brillantes brákets metálicos que al sonreír parecía que tuviera los dientes hechos de metal. Le pareció bastante joven, como si tuviera apenas la mayoría de edad.

Aparte de todas esa prótesis ella era… poco agraciada… falta de belleza… no era que Kensuke quisiera ser maleducado o catalogar a la joven, pero ella… era fea, para entendernos mejor

"Hola..." dijo Kensuke aturdido, sin recordar en que momento la chica le había dado la mano, y él estrechársela. "Mucho gusto."

"Igualmente," dijo ella con una bonita voz que no correspondía con su imagen, como un personaje de anime con la seiyuu equivocada. "¿Puedo pasar?"

"¡Claro que sí!" exclamó el chico que había olvidado su urbanidad, y la chica aparentemente había olvidado soltarle la mano.

.

* * *

.

El jefe de todos, Comandante de NERV, padre de Shinji Ikari y ganador del premio de hijo de p*** del siglo, el hombre que respondía al nombre de Gendou Ikari estaba instalado en su cenobítica oficina, asimilando el informe de sus subordinados. Era un hombre muy arrogante y posiblemente con una autoestima por los suelos que requería que todos fueran sus subordinados y no colaboradores o colegas.

"El chico acepto voluntariamente sin coaccionarle. Es posible que aun su inmadurez le impida ver las implicaciones," dijo la Dra. Akagi.

"¿Cuándo podrá subirse a la cabina?" preguntó Ikari apenas terminó de hablar la Doctora.

"El Evangelion aterrizó esta mañana y ya lo estamos trasladando. Aún faltan las pruebas de compatibilidad y sincronización, que deberemos hacer en los próximos días, lo más rápido que podemos es para dentro de tres días, el sábado."

"Y con solo un Evangelion operativo, será difícil enfrentarse a un eventual Ángel que nos ataque," dijo sin mover un musculo. "Fuyutsuki."

"¿Señor?"

"Trabaje con Katsuragi para que aceleren los preparativos para la puesta en marcha de los planes de contingencia en caso de ataque. Y usted Doctora, concentre sus trabajos en reparar a la Unidad 02, la Unidad 00 puede esperar."

"¿Tiene que ver la condición de Rei?"

"Tiene que es la más reparable. ¿O su reporte estaba equivocado?"

"No está equivocado," dijo en voz baja la Doctora. Ikari siempre respondía una pregunta vendiéndola o menospreciando al que preguntaba.

Ritsuko no dejaba de notar el ligero bronceado en su rostro. Seguramente pasó bastante tiempo bajo el sol, y conociéndolo sabía que no fue en una playa.

.

* * *

.

Kensuke se miraba las manos a la vez que las abría y cerraba. Su traje era amarillo con unos tonos de purpura oscuro. Hubiera deseado que fuera verde, gris, negro o de camuflaje urbano.

Kensuke estaba un poco cohibido. Tuvo que pasar otra noche leyendo manuales… junto con Aoi Mogami. La chica era muy inteligente y se veía que dominaba hasta el último tornillo de la mecánica de los Evangelion. La chica cubría el turno nocturno en la sala de control desde la medianoche.

Habían pasado todo el día juntos, incluso habían ido a almorzar. A Kensuke le preocupaba un poco como comería la chica con ese armazón en la boca, pero resultó que lo hizo impecablemente. Al regresar a la habitación se sintió como si estuvieran cometiendo un delito porque sentía que cada persona con la que se cruzaban en el pasillo les veía de forma extraña. Estuvieron tan ocupados que llegó la tarde, Aoi se retiró para ir a cambiarse. Kensuke pensó que allí terminaría todo, pero la chica regreso un rato después, con otra ropa que… bueno… resultó que de cuerpo no era poco agraciada.

Llego la noche y la cena, que prefirieron llevar para comer mientras seguían leyendo. Al parecer la comisionaran para que le asista todo el día y alguien la reemplazó en sus funciones en la sala de control.

No recordó haberse quedado dormido, pero al despertar se encontró acostado en el suelo… con Aoi a su lado. Muy a su lado. Kensuke se puso rojo hasta las orejas al verla dormida cerca de él, porque la chica no había dormido desde el día anterior al haber venido directamente con él luego de su turno. Kensuke agradecía infinitamente no haber tenido ningún sueño húmedo (generalmente protagonizados por Asuka y Hideko), y que en la penumbra Aoi sonara como una tierna Asuka hubiera causado algo que lo avergonzaría fuera de toda escala. Que la chica se hubiera despertado sonriéndole le causaba escalofríos.

Regresando al presente, estaba sentado en el asiento amoldado a su forma en el Entry Plug. Se sentía cómodo, empuñó las palancas. Por fin dentro de un EVA, su sueño era realidad. Aunque realmente aún no estaba dentro, el Plug aún no había sido insertado. Además, ni siquiera seria en un Evangelion.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Ritsuko por la radio.

"Si, estoy bien y cómodo, cambio."

El Entry Plug fue insertado en su lugar en la espalda de cuerpo de simulación. Este era la parte superior, y sin cabeza, de un Evangelion. Era un cuerpo destinado a pruebas de activación exactamente igual que en un Evangelion, salvo que no se movía de su sitio.

"Comiencen la inyección de LCL en el Entry Plug," ordenó Ritsuko.

Desde su asiento Kensuke vio como empezaba a entrar líquido y aumentar su nivel rápidamente. Se había olvidado de esto. Cuando el líquido le llegó al pecho se asustó. El LCL estaba frío, helado, contuvo la respiración cuando el líquido lo cubrió, y empezó a temblar y agitarse por el líquido frio.

"¡Tranquilízate!" exclamó Ritsuko cuando vio que las gráficas de sus signos vitales se dispararon. "Ya habías entrado antes en el LCL."

 _Pero aquel estaba más caliente_. Pensó recordando que esa vez la temperatura era templada y agradable, pero aquí estaba terriblemente frío. Aparentemente el traje no lo estaba protegiendo del frío.

"¿Qué te pasa Kensuke?" preguntó Ritsuko, temiendo que el chico entrara en pánico.

"El LCL no pasó por el proceso de calentamiento," dijo la Teniente Mogami, quien cubría el puesto ocupado por Maya Ibuki en la mayoría de las pruebas y en la sala de control en el turno nocturno.

Luego de unos minutos de hacer circular el LCL por los calentadores ya el problema estaba resuelto. Aunque Kensuke sentía que le daría un resfriado.

"Conexión de energía," anunció su colega, la Teniente Haruna, al verificar los instrumentos.

"Incrementando voltaje en el sistema nervioso," dijo un técnico sin nombre luego de verificar su tablero.

"Segunda fase, conexión del nervio A-10," informó Mogami.

"Contacto inicial en orden."

"Inicien tercera fase," dijo Ritsuko al mirar los marcadores progresivos.

"Marcas establecidas," dijo Haruna.

"Sobre los 2580 nominal."

"Sin perturbaciones de energía."

"Sobre los 2590," dijo Aoi Mogami, quien a pesar de tener la boca llena de metal poseía una linda voz y le encantaba usarla. "Nominal. Limite crítico definitivo 3.4, 2.1, 1.3, 0.8, 0.5, 0.3, 0.2, 0.1, frontera limite alcanzada. El piloto está en control de la unidad."

Parte de la cabina se hizo transparente, al igual del hasta entonces amarillento LCL que inundaba la cápsula.

"Verifique conexión sináptica de la unidad," ordenó Ritsuko.

"En orden," respondió Mogami.

"¿Qué hay del lazo de enganche de fase?"

"Corriendo a la frecuencia establecida."

"¿Cómo está el algoritmo de sincronización múltiple?" preguntó Fuyutsuki, quien hasta ese momento solo miraba al medio EVA a través de la ventana.

"Nominal. Lindero estable, en fase y sin interferencias," dijo Mogami. "Sincronización final es de 33 % máximo. Armónicos estables."

"Muy bajo," dijo Fuyutsuki. "Aunque siendo la primera prueba con el sistema colectivo ha ido bien."

"Mmmm, bueno, perfecto," dijo Ritsuko con una sonrisa, si Fuyutsuki supiera las implicaciones de ese sistema... "Buen trabajo a todos, es todo por hoy pero mañana comenzaremos con la fase kappa. Cierren todos los lazos y respalden todos los datos para migrarlos a la Unidad 04... Y tú, toma las fotos para el archivo."

.

* * *

.

Asuka fue dada de alta luego de una semana del ataque. Aun le dolía todo el cuerpo pero no lo diría. Primero muerta que mancillar su imagen.

Cuando dijeron que irían a ver al EVA-04 ella se adelantó con pasos largos, lista para ver solo defectos. En la bahía de observación estaba ella misma, Ritsuko, Misato, Shinji, Kensuke, Fuyutsuki, Maya y una chica más fea que un auto por debajo (era Aoi Mogami, así que no hay misterio). Se horrorizó al notar que esta última al hablar sonaba exactamente igual a ella, al punto que Ritsuko que iba delante creyó estar hablando con ella.

"Este es el Evangelion Unidad 04," dijo Ritsuko al mismo tiempo que se abría la cubierta de la ventana que daba del área de observación a la bahía de contención y todos quedaron deslumbrados… porque un reflector de 1500 watt fue instalado al revés mirando hacia adentro de la sala de observación.

Kensuke estaba pegado al cristal con una mirada hambrienta y un chichón que le empezaba a crecer al no ver el cristal debido a su deslumbramiento. Igual, era SU Evangelion y todo valía la pena. Incluso parecía hecho para él. Estaba llevando un agresivo camuflaje con dos tonos de verde, adornado de color ámbar en algunos lugares.

Al verlo parecía que las humillantes pruebas médicas, los regaños y sus penurias tendrían esta recompensa.

"Este es el prototipo de la nueva generación del Evangelion," dijo Ritsuko tras mandar a apagar ese reflector. "Al ser un prototipo dispusimos de él para usarlo como plataforma para pruebas de diferentes dispositivos," señaló para que caminaran a la escalera abierta para bajar a la plataforma.

"¿Cómo cuáles?" preguntó Misato agarrándose del pasamanos intentando mirar más allá de los seis círculos brillantes que parecían quemados en sus ojos y no le dejaba ver nada más.

"Esta Unidad posee un sistema de visión circular, capaz de visualizar en 360 grados horizontal y 240 grados en vertical. Por esos los ojos están dispuestos alrededor de la cabeza."

"Anormal como su piloto," comentó Asuka, dispuesta a empezar a ver defectos en el Evangelion.

"Posee una armadura de polímero de titanio reforzada, de cuarenta y dos toneladas, cinco toneladas más pesada que la de la Unidad 02."

"Lo que la hará muy torpe."

Ritsuko ignoró a Asuka y continuó. "Lleva incorporado en el antebrazo derecho un cañón hipersónico capaz de disparar pequeños proyectiles de plasma a cientos de kilómetros por segundo. No lo hemos probado, pero la rama de Alemania dice que el impacto de uno de esos proyectiles es comparable a una pequeña mina N2 de un quinto de kilotón de TNT."

"¿Cuándo piensan montar uno de esos en mi EVA?"

Aja, ahora si no veía eso defectuoso.

"Todo es experimental," aclaró Ritsuko. "Entre el codo y la muñeca de ambos brazos lleva una hoja extensible de una navaja progresiva que puede extenderse quince metros a partir de las manos. También está equipada con un jet de salto que puede elevar a la unidad cincuenta metros sobre el suelo y tiene combustible para mantenerla suspendida durante treinta segundos. La Unidad 00 los posee pero de una potencia mucho menor."

"Y que nunca fue puesto en los demás Evangelion, ¿Por qué?" dijo Asuka empezando a hacer rabietas.

"Por último, la Unidad poseer placas de armadura progresiva en las cuatro quintas partes de su estructura."

"¿Y eso para qué sirve?" preguntó Asuka, tratando de imaginar cómo eran las armaduras progresivas. "¿Cuándo van a poner todo eso para que pilotos más experimentados (o sea yo) lo utilicen como se debe?"

"Cuando podamos, estas adaptaciones son caras y hay que probarlas antes de pasarlas a producción..."

Kensuke hinchaba su pecho orgulloso, sería el encargado de probar estas armas maravillosas. Sería el experto máximo a nivel mundial en la más avanzada tecnología EVA. Estaba destinado a escribir el manual de todas estas modernas y costosas adaptaciones, incluso podía imaginarse subir el escalafón de mando al poseer información vital…

"Además," continuó Ritsuko. "Son peligrosas, y si muere el piloto aun tendríamos a los pilotos experimentados."

"¿Cómo si muere el piloto?" exclamó Kensuke.

"Ah, estabas aquí…" dijo Ritsuko con tono despreocupado y como si lo viera por primera vez en su vida.

Kensuke se llevó las manos a la cabeza, ella ni siquiera se daba cuenta que estaba aquí, y demás hablaba de que podría morir. Luego de unos momentos de desesperación, recordó que los primeros pilotos de pruebas arriesgaron sus vidas en pruebas, pero luego fueron cubiertos de gloria cuando fueron astronautas y muchos viajaron a la Luna… pero se olvidó de que muchos pilotos de mataron antes de ser astronautas.

.

* * *

.

Al fin su hogar, luego de más de una semana sin ver su adorada cueva.

Kensuke entró en su habitación y se dio el susto de su vida (en realidad otro susto más, pero ya no llevaba la cuenta) un trío de agentes de la Sección Dos, vestidos de negro, estaban ante su computadora. Por alguna razón le parecía que eran los que le había interrogado la semana pasada.

El trío se volvió a mirarle pero luego volvieron a lo suyo... en SU computadora.

Su ánimo quedo fulminado al recordar las 300 mil imágenes hentai y ecchi en su computadora, pensaran que era un pervertido por las miles de fotos de chicas del colegio, cuyo destinatario final no era él, por supuesto, (aunque las de Asuka y Hideko estaban en la carpeta PERSONAL) a veces era un paparazzi contratado por otros chicos que le pagaban por fotos de sus compañeras, en especial fotos de Hikari Horaki, que era rentable al vender el mismo _set_ a varios chicos y a nuevos interesados.

En este momento le preocupaba tanto que no pensó en otras posibilidades.

Con horror vio por sobre el hombro de uno de los agentes que la pantalla corría un programa que no había visto nunca, y quien estaba frente a la pantalla tecleaba frenéticamente. Seguro era un programa rastreador, porque seleccionaba todo material que tuviera relación con los Evangelion: imágenes, archivo de texto, transcripciones de sus conversaciones con Shinji, los artículos que escribió para su blog. Todo, todo, indizado por ese programa.

Al final, con una tecla, con solo poner el dedo en una tecla, una que Kensuke había pulsado miles de veces sin pensar en su trascendencia, el agente eliminó todos esos archivos, tardó unos segundos para acabar con toda una vida de investigación.

Al retirarse los tres hombres pasaron a su lado ante la consternación del chico que aún no creía lo que pasaba. Uno de ellos le dio una palmada en el hombro.

"Buena colección de la pelirroja," dijo casi al oído.

Kensuke se puso rojo. Ya no tenía secretos para esta gente.

.

* * *

Fin Capitulo 3


	5. Capítulo 4: Preludio de la tormenta

.

 **LA GUERRA NO ES UNA AVENTURA**

 **Capítulo 4: Preludio de la tormenta**

.

* * *

.

"Insertando el Entry Plug," dijo Maya Ibuki.

"Sistema directo de hidro-transmisión, conexión preparada," indicó otro técnico.

"Entry Plug insertado."

"Iniciando conexiones primarias," informó la Teniente Aoi Mogami.

"Llenando el Entry Plug," dijo Maya.

"Conexión de la fuente de alimentación principal."

"Iniciando conexiones secundarias. Conexión nerviosa A10, normal."

"Establezcan la configuración de pensamiento en idioma japonés," intervino la Dra. Akagi. "Todos los contactos preliminares establecidos."

"Los circuitos bidireccionales están abiertos," dijo Mogami. "Tasa de sincronización en 39 %."

"Bien. Mucho más alta que en las pruebas de sincronización."

"Kensuke," dijo Misato interviniendo por primera vez. "Vamos a comenzar las pruebas en la superficie. Asuka ya te está esperando allá arriba."

"Tenía que ser ese demonio…" murmuró Kensuke.

"Te estoy escuchando, idiota," respondió el rostro malhumorado de Asuka en una pantalla a su lado.

"Bien, EVA Unidad-04 a la plataforma de lanzamiento," dijo Maya.

El EVA fue movido de la jaula de contención al área de las plataformas de lanzamiento, Kensuke estaba un poco mareado porque el LCL se agitaba de un lado a otro mientras el Evangelion se movía. Cuando el gigante se acopló a la plataforma de lanzamiento lo hizo con un golpe brusco y muy ruidoso que asustó a Kensuke.

Arriba se abrió una compuerta y más arriba otra y otra… una detrás de otra. En el panel de control de Maya podía verse como se iban iluminando las líneas que indicaban el trayecto, desde el área de lanzamiento en el Dogma Central hasta un área en el bosque del Geofront.

"Trayecto despejado. Todo verde," indicó la Teniente cuando todo el trayecto estuvo libre de obstáculos.

"Está listo para despegar," confirmó Mogami.

Kensuke quedó a la espera de algún conteo regresivo o indicación de lanzamiento, pero de repente se sintió aplastado contra el asiento

"¡Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!" dio un grito histérico cuando la aceleración lo aplastó contra el asiento. Se sorprendió. Estaba nervioso, pero no podía pensar que estaba aterrorizado. Pero se trataba que la súbita aceleración sacó todo el aire (realmente el LCL) de sus pulmones de un solo golpe junto con ese grito histérico que desternilló de risa a todos los presentes en la sala de control.

La llegada a la superficie fue igualmente brusca y sin avisos.

"No hay problema, conduciré este Evangelion como si fuera un tanque… pero cuál de estos controles muevo primero. Bueno… aquí se presiona para que arranque."

Kensuke presionó un botón de la palanca y el Evangelion se movió.

"Esto es fácil, ahora lo voy a moverme así," dijo mientras pensaba en caminar y empujaba ambas palancas al mismo tiempo hacia adelante.

Kensuke se dio cuenta, un poco lento, de que no era necesario pensar intensamente si deseaba caminar, solo pensaba en caminar y empujar las palancas en la dirección donde iría. Si quería girar a la derecha empujaba la palanca de la derecha, a la izquierda la de ese lado, de frente ambas, retroceso, en la dirección contraria. Solo debía pensar y pensar en una acción y con las palancas las direccionaba. Para movimientos más complejos Kensuke debía pensar en la acción y empujar las palancas y con los botones calibrar la fuerza que requería.

El brazo del Evangelion empezó a levantarse lentamente. Y antes de poder reaccionar, el brazo cayó rápidamente y golpeó con fuerza el paral de la catapulta.

"¿La Unidad esta fuera de control?" preguntó Ritsuko preocupada.

"No, fue el piloto quien lo ordenó."

"Hacia adelante…" murmuró el chico volviéndolo a intentar.

El Evangelion se liberó de la catapulta y empezó a caminar por la superficie del Geofront.

"Kensuke, detente," dijo Misato viendo en la pantalla al EVA. Al menos caminaba derecho, pero de una manera extraña. Levantando demasiado los pies y golpeando muy fuerte el suelo como un soldado que exageraba sus movimientos en una marcha.

Empezó a pisotear de manera brusca árboles y patear alguna que otra colina que se le atravesaba.

Iba directo al EVA-02.

"Sabía que este idiota no podía hacer nada bien," dijo Asuka temblando de la rabia.

Cuando estuvo cerca, Asuka le dio un fuerte empujón para detenerlo, y el EVA-04 cayó de espaldas, pero como si fuera instintivamente echó los brazos hacia atrás y detuvo su caída.

Kensuke empujó las palancas y el Evangelion se puso de pie.

"No sé cuándo será que te echen de aquí," dijo Asuka exasperada. "¡Al menos párate derecho!"

Kensuke pensó en levantarse derecho y haciendo presión en las palancas logro que el EVA se pusiera firme.

"Asuka, va a comenzar con lo básico, a caminar en varias direcciones," dijo Misato.

"¿Cómo si fuera un bebé?" dijo la alemana.

"Si, Ken no tiene tu experiencia."

"¡Y nunca la tendrá!"

Lamentablemente al intentar caminar rápido sus pies se enredaron y cayó al suelo. Al intentar levantarse el EVA empezó a arrastrase.

"¡Que patético!" dijo Asuka mientras miraba al EVA-04 arrastrase como un moribundo.

"Asuka, ayúdale a levantarse," ordenó Misato.

Sin decir nada Asuka puso un pie bajo el pecho del Evangelion y le dio la vuelta, y este quedó boca arriba.

"¡Que se levante solo!" dijo Asuka soltando las palancas y cruzándose de brazos.

Kensuke uso una colina para poder darse la vuelta otra vez, ponerse de cuclillas y levantarse. Esta vez pudo caminar y no caerse. Kensuke tenía serios problemas al caminar, pero había salido bien en las pruebas de sujeción de objetos, al menos podía tomar de manera decente un fusil y apuntar, su problema era movilizarse.

"Suspendan la prueba, que las Unidades vayan a las catapultas de emergencia y esperen allí," ordenó Misato para que los chicos, se dirigieran a un par de catapultas que estaban en la superficie y conducían a la ciudad. Asuka llegó en segundos, Kensuke en poco más de un minuto mientras zigzagueaba en el camino.

.

* * *

.

"¿Qué sucedió?" preguntó el Vicecomandante.

"Se detectó un pulso de energía muy breve como para poder triangularlo con precisión," dijo Hyuga sin mirarlo.

"¿Alguna actividad posterior?"

"Ninguna de las estaciones de observación ha podido detectar ningún evento posterior. Se pudo haber producido sobre nosotros pero no lo podemos localizar ni en dirección ni magnitud."

En uno de los monitores podía verse el Entry Plug del EVA-01 siendo introducido en el Evangelion, al mismo tiempo que se conectaba el cable de alimentación.

"El piloto ha sido insertado en la Unidad 01," informó Ibuki.

"Lancen la Unidad 01 para una misión de reconocimiento," ordenó Misato.

Como no hubo ninguna indicación para anticipar el lanzamiento, y la aceleración que lo comprimió contra su asiento. Aunque le gustaba así, ya que un conteo regresivo sería algo muy duro para sus nervios. Había perdido la noción del tiempo, ya que antes de lo que esperaba, surgió de súbito la luz rojiza del atardecer. Justo a su derecha una torre de artillería se abrió mostrándole un fusil de asalto, el cual tomó con mucha prontitud.

"Shinji, revisa todo el perímetro. Pero prepárate para cualquier cosa," ordenó Misato.

"Sí," contestó mientras el Evangelion inició su caminata por las silenciosas calles de la ciudad.

Luego de dos horas de recorrer las desoladas calles, se dio por terminada la operación. La luna salió por detrás de las montañas, el Evangelion bajó a través del elevador y fue movido de nuevo a la jaula.

Fue una nueva falsa alarma. En ningún sitio de la ciudad se pudo localizar algo amenazador.

.

* * *

.

El turno de medianoche en la sala de control lo conformaban la Teniente Haruna, encargada de realizar análisis de los eventuales Ángeles, monitorear los signos vitales y sincronización de los pilotos, y era subordinada directa de la Capitán Katsuragi.

A su lado estaba sentada Aoi Mogami, que era oficial de tecnología, encargada del monitorear las funciones de los EVA y le respondía a la Dra. Akagi. A pesar de su juventud, apenas 21 años, muchos decían que sabía más que Maya Ibuki, quien era la asistente designada de la Doctora.

Y del otro lado estaba el Teniente Chikuma, se encargaba de las comunicaciones, logística con las divisiones externas, y le reportaba al Vicecomandante Fuyutsuki.

La sala estaba silenciosa, el personal nocturno era de la mitad de la que cubría el turno diurno. La consola de Aoi solo mostraba una gran cantidad de galimatías y cosas incomprensible para los profanos. Interesantes y atrayentes para muchos, pero que ella simplemente tediosos porque ya los conocía. Varias veces había pedido traslado al laboratorio pero todas veces la han rechazada.

Masajeando el tabique de la nariz miró su taza de café y pensó si tomar su taza de café frió y medio vació o ir por una taza caliente y llena del carrito que alguien descuidadamente dejó lejos, cerca de la puerta. Se levantó y tomó su taza. Es más, se traerá el carrito, ya que la noche prometía ser larga.

"¿Adónde vas?" preguntó Chikuma.

"Café, ¿Quieren algo?"

"Que no te vea Ibuki, anda molesta porque no se ha podido ir."

"¡Ni que me fuera a Tokaimura a buscar el café!" dijo, deseando que apareciera la susodicha para perderse un rato para que de verdad se molestara.

A mitad de camino notó un aumento de tecleo a sus espaldas, al voltear pudo ver a sus compañeros haciéndole señas de que regresara.

Tendría que tomarse su café frió.

.

* * *

.

En medio de la noche Misato se despertó. En la penumbra sintió que caía una fuerte lluvia. Pero en medio del ruido del agua cayendo había otro sonido, el molesto repique de su teléfono. Trató de encontrarlo en el revoltijo de ropa del suelo. Cuando dio con él, estaba feliz de acabar con la miserable urgencia del aparato.

"¿Sí?"

"¿Capitán Katsuragi? Teniente Haruna, del turno nocturno..."

"Si… ¿qué…?"

"La necesitamos, tenemos una emergencia."

"¿Ah…?"

"El Comandante Ikari ordenó que una aeronave los recogiera."

Misato ya estaba razonablemente despierta para asimilar lo que le decían.

"¿No es otra falsa alarma?"

"No, esta vez tenemos confirmación plena del... evento."

"Bien, gracias."

Colgó, mientras de la manera más rápida que inmediatamente se encontraba ya de pie, tratando de colocarse la ropa, y salir a despertar a los chicos.

.

* * *

.

En la sala de control se presentó la figura del Comandante Ikari, quien estaba un poco molesto consigo mismo por haber olvidado sus anteojos y tener que regresar por ellos. Había tenido, al igual que los pilotos y el personal, un brusco despertar.

"Tenemos confirmación del intruso dirigiéndose desde el sureste del monte Kami," anuncio Haruna al ver al Comandante aparecer en la torre de comandancia.

"¿Algún otro dato de los servicios de vigilancia remota?"

"Ninguna señor, solo que estiman la llegada del objeto en poco más de una hora."

.

* * *

.

Misato halaba detrás de sí a los medio dormidos pilotos Ikari y Langley.

Cuando llegaron a la calle, parecía que les hubiesen vaciado un balde de agua a todos. Misato sintió que estaba enteramente empapada, a pesar del grueso chaleco. Mientras trataban de encontrar al VTOL, Asuka señaló una luz que se aproximaba desde la ciudad. Al esperar que el aparato tocara el suelo, las ráfagas de sus dos reactores los terminaron de empapar. Cuando todos estaban dentro del aparato, estaban empapados, temblorosos y enteramente helados.

En uno de los asientos estaba Kensuke, acurrucado e igualmente empapado y aterrado. El chico no había dormido muy bien, su penosa actuación en la tarde no era un consuelo para su mente.

 _"¡Schrecklich!"_ exclamó Asuka mientras trataba de quitar todo su cabello mojado de la cara.

Mientras todos se acomodaban en sus asientos, Misato se aproximó al copiloto del aparato.

"Capitán, tuvimos problemas para recuperar al Objetivo Uno en nuestro recorrido," dijo, por encima del ruido del motor.

"¿Objetivo Uno?" preguntó confundida.

"La Primera Niña," informó mientras terminaban de cerrar la portezuela del aparato.

El VTOL despegó, siendo envestido por la creciente lluvia que aumentaba de alguna manera su intensidad. A través de las ventanillas podía ver que varios de los edificios estaban descendiendo hacia las entrañas del Geofront.

Más allá, cerca de las montañas al sur, muchas de las regiones estaban a oscuras, súbitamente la ciudad bajo ellos también ese volvió oscura, le era imposible ver gran cosa mientras el aparato trataba de maniobrar por encima de los edificios.

.

* * *

.

En la sala de control, Ikari empezaba a preguntarse dónde estaría Fuyutsuki, cuando este traspasó la puerta a sus espaldas.

"Tiempo estimado para que nos alcance de 45 minutos," declaró Haruna mientras la imagen en la pantalla táctica se actualizaba.

"Señor, los pilotos de encuentran en el cuartel," informó Chikuma.

"¿La Capitán Katsuragi?" quiso saber Fuyutsuki.

"Aquí estoy señor, dijo Misato entrando por la puerta, aun vestida con el impermeable y empapada. "¿Cuál es la condición del Ángel?"

"30 kilómetros al este. Estará sobre nosotros en poco más de 40 minutos," informó Haruna.

.

* * *

.

Misato se encontraba revisando el mapa para tratar de planear la estrategia para la ofensiva. Con espacio de solo minutos para tomar decisiones de este tipo, en las cuales nunca había un manual de instrucciones.

"Estas son las imágenes de los vehículos de inspección remota."

En la pantalla apareció una imagen tomada con una cámara infrarroja, desde una larga distancia, mostrando una enorme esfera de color verdoso.

"Pienso que la mejor estrategia en este caso será un ataque frontal con las Unidades, concentrando la mayor cantidad de fuego en un solo punto, para hacer una brecha por la cual darle un golpe definitivo," explicó Misato luego de pensarlo detenidamente.

" _Blitzkrieg_... un ataque relámpago," dijo Kensuke por la radio, adelantándose a Asuka, quien pensó lo mismo y le dio una mirada furibunda. "Funcionará, siempre y cuando haya fuego sostenido sobre el blanco."

"Que sea así entonces, ya que nuestra cúpula bélica está de acuerdo," dijo Fuyutsuki al terminar de escuchar el plan.

.

* * *

.

Los chicos solo tuvieron cinco minutos para arreglarse. Shinji estaba apático, era otra salida más donde podría morir, Kensuke estaba nervioso por su debut. Asuka estaba aún algo adolorida, pero estaba dispuesta a probar que Kensuke no servía para nada, y sobre todo que Rei no era necesaria. A propósito, Rei, no estaba presente, aunque otro helicóptero había pasado a recogerla y estaba en otra parte del Geofront.

"Los pilotos se encuentran en las Unidades. Estamos en alerta de primer nivel," informó uno de los operadores.

"Preparen el lanzamiento de las Unidades 1, 2, y 4," dijo Misato al tiempo que escuchaba la señal afirmativa de los operadores para permitir el lanzamiento. "Despegue."

Con una diferencia de pocos segundos las tres unidades fueron disparadas en secuencia. En el diagrama de rutas, podía verse que los tres estaban en camino hacia salidas separadas por unos cientos de metros. Más atrás se confirmaba el lanzamiento de las armas para los EVA.

El primero en llegar fue el EVA-01, quien como infinidad de veces tomó el fusil de asalto de la repisa cercana. Luego le siguió el EVA-02, el cual ha tomado una pesada hacha progresiva de doble filo. A unos metros más allá, el EVA-04 salió de la plataforma y se tambaleó al dar el primer paso, pero logro recuperarse y tomó un pesado rifle de precisión de alta potencia, que se le cayó de las manos y rebotó contra el pavimento con un estruendo que se escuchó en la lluvia.

"¡Idiota, cuidado nos disparas!" exclamó Asuka al ver como el fusil rebotaba.

Kensuke apretó los dientes mientras se agachaba para recoger el fusil… solo para caerse y pegar la frente del suelo.

En la sala de control Fuyutsuki se dio una palmada en la frente.

"¿Pero por qué?" dijo Misato cubriéndose los ojos con la mano.

Kensuke en lugar de levantarse se volteó y ahora estaba acostado sobre su espalda y sus esfuerzos por levantarse lo hacían parecer una cucaracha panza arriba.

"¡Idiota!" exclamó Asuka, acercando separa darle una patada con la que el EVA-04 se enderezó y logro levantarse.

Esta vez Kensuke si logro controlar su unidad, recoger el fusil y pararse firme en medio de la vergüenza y humillación más grande de su vida.

Los tres enormes humanoides eran azotados por la fuerte e insistente lluvia y los embravecidos vientos reinantes en la ciudad. Debido a la oscuridad les era difícil divisar cualquier cosa.

La falta de luces le daba un aspecto tétrico al panorama. En la cabina de Unidad 04, Kensuke empezó a manipular varios controles. Cambió los sensores externos, el amplificador de luz simplemente no funcionaba bien en la lluvia. El infrarrojo tenía mejor suerte y accionó el aumento.

"¡Allí!" señaló el joven hacia el borde de la ciudad. "En infrarrojo. A mis 10."

Los otros pilotos cambiaron la visión y pudieron divisar lo mismo. A la distancia una esfera de color azul verdosa, en el infrarrojo, se aproximaba. Podían notar algo que no apareció en las imágenes del reporte, una especie de cuatro brazos parecidas a delicadas cintas que sobresalían en los costados de la esfera.

"El objetivo se encuentra a dos kilómetros de los Evangelion," anunció Haruna por la radio.

"Perfecto. Kensuke y Shinji empezaran el ataque de artillería mientras Asuka se preparara a dar un ataque frontal," dio la Capitán sus instrucciones. No quería exponer a Kensuke, porque aunque tenía una buena sincronización para caminar y mantener el equilibrio, mejor tenerlo como artillero, porque al menos podía disparar de manera regular.

"Entendido," contestaron al unísono Kensuke y Shinji.

"¿Asuka? Nada de precipitaciones. ¿Entiendes?"

"Por supuesto que lo sé, ¿qué clase de tonta crees que soy...?" miró la imagen de Misato en la pantalla holográfica a su lado por un momento. "Mejor no contestes," agregó luego de ver la expresión de la Capitán.

"Bien, entonces adelante."

En su cabina, Shinji llegó a su posición y levantó el fusil y lo apuntó hacia el frente. Cuando la mira automática se centró en el objetivo, se preparó a recibir la orden de atacar.

Kensuke recorrió el camino y perdió de vista al Ángel, tuvo que guiarse por la brújula para dirigirse a su posición.

"¿Qué haces?" preguntó Misato por la radio.

"Llegando a mi posición," respondió Kensuke, con un pequeño susto en su mente al pensar que hizo algo malo.

"Estas 300 metros fuera de la posición y mirando 20 grados desviado."

Kensuke perdió un tiempo valioso mientras se desplazaba y apuntaba debidamente.

Pretendía agachar su Unidad con una rodilla en tierra, como apuntaban los francotiradores y disparar su voluminosa arma. Pero en ese momento el Ángel los percibió y empezó a moverse. Y lo más que pudo fue sentarse desgarbadamente en el suelo para apuntar.

Casi por reflejo Shinji presionó el interruptor y una ráfaga de disparos partió de su arma y colisionó contra él hasta entonces invisible campo AT del Ángel.

Kensuke disparó a una cadencia más baja pero más potente que la de Ikari, aunque sus primeros disparos fallaron por varias decenas de metros, pasando al lado del Ángel y perdiéndose en la oscuridad. Pero los siguientes disparos empezaron a dar en el blanco, al menos era una superficie bastante grande. En pocos segundos los impactos hicieron que el campo se volviera más luminoso, indicando los esfuerzos del Ángel para contrarrestar sus envestidas. En la sala de control uno de los paneles de control se mantenía atento al comportamiento del Ángel. El operador casi dio una sonrisa al ver que la estrategia de la Capitán estaba dando resultados a pesar del torpe comienzo.

"Capitán, el escudo AT del Ángel está perdiendo estabilidad," informó Mogami.

"Entendido. Chicos, continúen así," exclamó Misato muy satisfecha.

Mientras Asuka se preparaba a atacar, Kensuke estaba concentrando su fuego lo más parejo a los disparos de Ikari. Dos de cada tres disparos daban en el blanco.

"Asuka, prepárate," dijo Kensuke de súbito.

Asuka estaba en posición a unos cuantos cientos de metros del Ángel, se molestó por la orden de Kensuke.

"¡Cállate! ¡Quieres darte de que sabes mucho y no sabes nada!"

Kensuke se sintió muy ofendido por el comentario y estaba a punto de contestar, mientras Asuka dirigía su vista a la pantalla donde aparece estaba el rostro del chico. Pero este descuido fue suficiente, casi esperado por el Ángel, el cual solo se limitaba a ser acribillado. En solo un segundo atravesó la distancia hasta el EVA-02, la sorpresa de Asuka fue tan grande que quedó paralizada. El Ángel pareció dirigirse expresamente a darle una fuerte bofetada para que saliera de su embobamiento, y así hacerla caer a varios metros de distancia.

Shinji mantuvo su fuego contra el Ángel, el cual se dirigía hacia él, lanzando uno de sus brazos que él apenas pudo esquivar. La extremidad se amarró contra el edificio que estaba detrás del Evangelion, y la bestia, en aparente frustración, apretó el edificio, derrumbándolo en el proceso. Kensuke siguió disparando pero su arma no era muy maniobrable y no lograba darle. Shinji se encaminaba a apoyar a Asuka, quien estaba aún en el suelo, tratando de levantarse.

"¿Estas bien?" preguntó Shinji mientras se encaminaba hacia ella.

"Preocúpate de tus propios asuntos, _Aufgehalten_."

Súbitamente la Unidad 01 fue levantada por una extremidad que le atrapó desprevenidamente. Con fuerza lo azotó contra la Unidad de Kensuke que se había acercado para dispararle a quemarropa. El Ángel aún mantenía a Shinji en uno de sus brazos, mientras este logró cercenarle uno de sus brazos con el puñal progresivo que pudo sacar. En respuesta a esto fue envuelto por un brazo al tiempo que el apretón se trenzó.

"Hay una sobrecarga estructural en la armadura," dijo la Teniente Mogami.

Asuka ignoró los gritos de todo el mundo por la radio, y se colocó de pie. En su camino sacó una espada progresiva de un anaquel, e inició su carrera hacia el Ángel. En mitad de su carrera golpeó fuertemente con una rodilla en la cabeza del EVA-04 que trataba de ponerse en pie.

Asuka llegó justamente en el momento que el Ángel le lanzó uno de sus brazos, atrapándola por la pierna. Luego ella empezó a lanzarle golpes alcanzando en algunos lugares a la esfera, aunque solo logró rasguñar la superficie. Ante esto, el Ángel soltó uno de sus brazos del EVA-01, y lo envolvió en la cintura del EVA-02.

Debido a la considerable carga que llevaba, el enemigo decidió soltar a Shinji, que cayó pesadamente contra el suelo.

"¿Kensuke, que haces?" gritó Misato.

"No me grites, que estoy aquí," contestó iracundo mientras trataba de apuntar al Ángel, pero teniendo al EVA-02 en medio no tenía opción de disparar, aunque pensándolo mejor, debería...

"Kensuke ¡Has algo!" exclamó Misato por la radio.

Bajo la presión de la Capitán, Kensuke disparó. Por mala suerte el Ángel este se apartó para esquivar por poco el disparo. Lo que si fue total mala suerte fue que Shinji estaba justo detrás y la bala le dio en el pecho derribándolo.

Al mismo tiempo Asuka trataba de empujar la espada progresiva contra la esfera, que estaba a unos pocos metros de la punta de su espada. Trataba de hacer caso omiso al dolor que sentía en su pierna y sobre todo en su abdomen. En ese momento un fuerte sonido se escuchó en medio de la lluvia, los ojos de Asuka se pusieron blancos y súbitamente la espada atravesó al Ángel de lado a lado.

Los dos cayeron pesadamente contra el pavimento. Asuka aún se encontraba atada a uno de los brazos del Ángel, mientras que su pierna izquierda estaba totalmente aplastada derramando profusos chorros de sangre púrpura, mientras que esta se mezclaba con la sangre rojo brillante del Ángel que caía a unos cuantos metros, con la espada traspasándole su cuerpo. Súbitamente todo se volvió tranquilo. Durante esos instantes, Kensuke aún estaba con su rifle en posición de espera y Shinji aun recostado de uno de los edificios. El sonido de la lluvia era lo único que llegaba hasta ellos, mientras que la sala de control se volvía mortalmente silenciosa cuando todos fueron adsorbidos por las imágenes en la pantalla principal.

"Eh... el Ángel no presenta ninguna actividad," dijo de súbito Haruna saliendo de su trance.

"Suspendida sincronización de los EVA 1 y 2," dijo Mogami volviendo a su frenética actividad.

"Envíen un equipo de recuperación a la zona," ordenó Fuyutsuki.

"Que el equipo de contención también se dirija hacia el sitio," pidió Ikari al momento.

.

* * *

.

Son ya casi eran las siete de la mañana, el sol ya se ha levantado sobre la convulsionada ciudad, muchos de sus habitantes apenas se sobreponen al hecho de haber tenido un brusco despertar en mitad de la noche para correr a los refugios. En la mañana se encontraron con la sorpresa de que varias manzanas del oeste de la ciudad se encontraban acordonadas y custodiadas por personal militar. Detrás de las vallas de seguridad, varios vehículos estaban estacionados, algunos ociando una sustancia espumosa sobre las calles y los exteriores de los edificios, ante la vista de varias docenas de figuras vestidas con trajes biológicos de protección color naranja, quienes recorrían cada centímetro de las calles con varios dispositivos portátiles en mano.

Pero una cosa destacable del ambiente era la enorme carpa levantada en torno a un objeto enorme, y se podía ver salir por una de los extremos la empuñadura de la espada gigante. La Unidad Evangelion 02 yacía acostada de lado sobre el pavimento, allí en el mismo sitio donde cayó hacia unas horas. Una de sus piernas estaba destrozada.

En otra parte de la ciudad, en el Geofront, más específicamente en la sala de anuncios de NERV se estaba llevando a cabo una reunión. Una mesa donde se encontraban todos los altos mandos de la organización, más dos pilotos de los Evangelion. La Capitán Katsuragi estaba sentada entre ambos. Justo frente estaba el Comandante Ikari mirándoles fijamente, mientras el Vicecomandante no podía apartar la vista del centro de la mesa.

"Situaciones semejantes han ocurrido en el pasado, pero ninguna ha llegado a la magnitud de los eventos de esta noche," empezó a decir Ikari en tono pausado. "Apenas habíamos reparado a la Unidad 02 y ahora tenemos dañada a la 01."

"Los daños de la Unidad 02, aún están por determinarse cuanto tiempo tardaran las reparaciones. Por suerte los daños en el EVA-01 son de poca importancia, pero aun así tomara tiempo reponerla," intervino Fuyutsuki.

"Pero aun así, los daños traen consigo pérdida de tiempo y dinero. Y esas dos cosas no tenemos el lujo de gastar," dijo el Comandante Ikari con tono algo molesto.

"Pero Comandante..." empezó a decir Kensuke, pero es detenido por la mano de la Capitán en su hombro.

Asuka se encontraba con las manos sobre su regazo. Aun sentía entumecimiento en su pierna, pero por suerte aparte de eso no tenía ninguna secuela grave del evento.

"Si tuviéramos más pilotos en disponibilidad, tu serias enviada a Alemania," dijo Ikari apuntando a Asuka y luego a Kensuke, "y tú... dejarías de ser piloto. Pero desgraciadamente las cosas no son así, por lo que respecta, será más conveniente que ustedes o aprenden a trabajar o se tendrán que tomar medidas drásticas," terminó de agregar Ikari. "¿Esta claro?"

"Si... Señor," Kensuke temblándole la voz.

"Sí… jefe, como diga, señor," respondió por su parte Asuka, quien por dentro quería tomar a Kensuke y matarlo allí en mitad de la sala.

.

* * *

.

Kensuke se sentía absolutamente miserable.

Touji había salido más temprano que de costumbre… en realidad Kensuke había salido tarde. Se había quedado dormido. Iba camino al apartamento de Misato, agradecido de por lo menos que lo llevaran a clases. Pero su agradecimiento se desvaneció al ver el auto de Misato acelerar imprudentemente en la esquina. Desgraciadamente iba en el otro sentido y no le vio.

Estaba muy decaído. El otro día no le había ido muy bien. Su primer combate fue un desastre, en lugar de destruir al Ángel casi destruye al EVA-01. Afortunadamente el daño del EVA no fue muy grave. Y estará reparada en unos días. Shinji iba a salir esta misma mañana del hospital.

Pensando en todas estas cosas cruzó la calle. No escuchaba el tránsito, así que no estaba muy preocupado de los automóviles, pero al alzar la vista la vio y no pudo reaccionar al verla venir, y la chica en la bicicleta tampoco.

Kensuke rodó por el suelo, teniendo tiempo para pensar en lo miserable que estaba volviéndose su vida. Al dejar de rodar se quedó tendido en el pavimento, pensando si le habían matado.

Una sombra se colocó sobre él, bloqueándole el sol solo dejándole ver su silueta. Seguramente era la muerte que había venido a llevárselo.

"¡Oh!" exclamó la muerte con voz femenina, pero por algo es _la_ muerte. "Disculpa. ¿Te encuentras bien?"

¿La muerte pregunta eso antes de llevárselo a uno?

"Tienes un golpe muy feo... perdóname," dijo la figura que ahora le ayudaba a sentarse.

No era la muerte, a menos que la muerte fuera tan amable con sus víctimas.

"Estoy bien, solo fue un raspón..." dijo Kensuke reaccionando a las atenciones.

"Mejor vamos a la acera," dijo la chica recogiendo los anteojos de Kensuke del pavimento y ayudándole a levantarse.

Al llegar allí, Kensuke se quedó sentado unos momentos, sobando la frente sintiendo un chichón, un poco alarmado, se vio los dedos y se dio cuenta que le sangraba un poco, pero se tranquilizó al ver que ya no sangraba más, pero el chichón le estaba picando horriblemente.

"Discúlpame, no te vi pasar, lo siento tanto," dijo la muchacha, que trataba por todos los medios de disculparse, tomándolo por los hombros sacudiéndolo como un muñeco de trapo.

Kensuke logró colocarse los anteojos apenas coordinando sus movimientos. Entonces logró detallarla mejor. Era una chica delgada, de cabello negro largo, anteojos de montura delgada, y no pudo dejar de notar un lunar que tenía bajo los labios del lado izquierdo.

"¿En verdad te sientes bien? Vivo cerca, déjame que te cure ese raspón... se te ve muy feo."

"Oh, estoy bien... no te preocupes, estaré bien, gracias, no me duele," mintió. Estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar como una niña pero no lo haría delante de ella.

"No, es lo menos que puedo hace por ti luego de arrollarte," dijo la chica tomándole de la mano para que se levantase.

Al final Kensuke aceptó, y los dos se encaminan hacia el edificio de apartamentos más cercano.

.

* * *

.

Kensuke estaba quieto mientras la joven le limpiaba el chichón con un algodón y alcohol. Kensuke se chupaba los dientes cada vez que el ardor le llegaba hasta el dedo gordo del pie. Por alguna razón a Kensuke el sitio se le antojaba algo oscuro, no lúgubre ni descuidado, solo oscuro, porque por alguna razón, quizás en la prisa de su llegada, la chica no había abierto las ventanas o tal vez él estuviera sufriendo alguna contusión antecesora de una terrible agonía cerebral.

"Estarás bien. Solo te pondré una gasa…" dijo la chica mientras hacía eso.

Kensuke fijó la mirada a la pared del fondo mientras la chica le terminaba de curar la herida. Allí estaba un reloj de agujas con el emblema de NERV. Muy parecido al que Misato le había obsequiado hace un tiempo.

"¿Tus padres trabajan en NERV?" preguntó.

"Mi prima, pero trabaja el turno de la noche y llega en la mañana, cuando ella llega ya me he ido. ¿Y tus padres también están allí?"

Kensuke lo meditó un momento, no quería meterse en problemas por decir que era un piloto de Evangelion. No quería que de un momento a otro entraran los agentes de la Sección Dos perforando el techo y metiéndolo en un saco por revelar su secreto.

"Bueno, mi padre... trabaja en la sección de logística," dijo, y para su alivio era la verdad.

"Mi prima es operadora de algo nunca me dice de que exactamente."

"Pareces una enfermera," comentó Kensuke, más tranquilo.

"Sí, quiero estudiar enfermería, claro, no es que este arrollando gente para practicar," dijo riendo, lo que se le contagió a Kensuke.

"Eso sería muy bueno."

"¿Tu eres Aida?" preguntó la chica terminando.

"Si, ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"La representante siempre está gritándote a ti y a Suzuhara."

"No sabía que éramos famosos," dijo riendo e intentando en vano recordar el nombre de la chica.

"Ya está, Aida. Por suerte fue un raspón y no algo que requiriera sutura."

"Gracias…" dijo Kensuke, aun abochornado por no saber cuál era su nombre. "Puedes llamarme Kensuke."

"Y tu Mayumi," dijo ella tendiéndole su mano. "No sé si sabes que me transfirieron hace poco, no tengo ni dos semanas aquí."

Kensuke se sentía muy apenado, aunque su vergüenza se volvió sonrojo cuando se dio cuenta que la chica aun sostenía su mano.

"Y llegaremos tarde," dijo Kensuke mientras intentaba soltar su mano, encontrando que era ella quien apretaba.

"Tú no deberías ir, estas delicado de salud," dijo Mayumi sonrojándose igualmente al darse cuenta de lo que hacía.

El silencio se volvió algo embarazoso luego que Mayumi empezara a guardar los materiales del botiquín.

"Vamos a llegar tarde," dijo Kensuke pensando en no alargar el silencio.

"Pero tu deberías ir, estas delicado," dijo Mayumi sin volverse para mirarle.

"Estoy bien, no te preocupes," dijo Kensuke, pero pensó algo al ver la mirada de la chica. "Te acompaño a tu colegio y me voy a casa."

Minutos después ambos iban caminando luego que la chica decidiera ir andando. Kensuke se sorprendió que la chica estuviera en su mismo colegio. Al llegar estaban empezando las clases.

Kensuke ya no podría retirarse, ya muchos lo habían visto y a menos que lo viera la enfermera y le diagnosticara algo incapacitante no podría irse.

"Estamos cerca, seguro nos veremos por allí " dijo Kensuke alargando la despedida, se sentía cómodo con ella.

"Si lo dices," dijo la chica con un hálito de voz, se notaba que era muy tímida.

"No moriré," dijo Aida sonriendo.

En el salón Kensuke estuvo taciturno, ni caso le hacía a Touji. Esperaba ser discreto a pesar de querer pararse en la silla y gritar que era piloto... como había hecho, o más bien, intentado hacer.

Hace unos días estaba en un cibercafé, porque desde su casa la conexión a internet estaba vigilada. En un chat se le ocurrió alardear sobre su condición de piloto, cuando la conexión se cayó, en todo el local. Y sin ningún miramiento entró un trio de agentes de la Sección Dos para que terminara la tarde en la oficina de Misato con un sermón sobre el secreto y riesgos de ser conocido, como por ejemplo los grupos, religiosos que tomaban como literal lo del nombre de los Ángeles y que en varias ocasiones esos individuos intentaron atentados contra NERV aunque los pilotos eran fuertemente custodiados.

De hecho fue el momento de la presentación del trio de agentes que lo vigilarían. Era el mismo grupo que lo interrogo, que borro todo lo valioso de su computadora y que le había traído con Misato.

En el aula Kensuke suspiro, dándose cuenta que no aparecieron durante su accidente de hace rato.

Estaba aburrido de la clase de historia impartida por su profesor de matemáticas. El anciano en lugar de los 75 minutos de clases, le pasaba contando como era el mundo desde si niñez hasta el segundo impacto. El cómo y porque todos aprobaban matemáticas era un misterio.

El profesor salió del salón y dio un par de minutos de descanso a todos. Touji se recostó como muerto en el respaldo de su silla y la representante de clases se levantaba y gritaba llamando al orden, pero el caos tomó el control.

Al volver el profesor no llego solo. Traía consigo a Mayumi.

"Mi nombre es Mayumi Yamagishi," dijo la chica tras escribir su nombre en el pizarrón. "Encantada de estar aquí."

Kensuke se quedó pasmado, y la chica se sentó en el puesto a su lado. Ella le dio una suave sonrisa.

.

* * *

Fin Capitulo 4

* * *

.

Notas / divagaciones del autor:

Un capítulo más y un personaje más. A Kensuke no le va bien, en su primer combate casi mata a Shinji y luego casi se mata en la calle. Mayumi Yamagishi es un personaje casi olvidado, aunque algo compresible porque no es parte de la serie.

.


End file.
